Only You: El amor está escrito en las estrellas
by VicPin
Summary: :Multichapter basado en el film "Only You": :Ojo, Ezio Auditore está de invitado especial en este fic: :StanxEzio: Con el corazón en mano, Stan Marsh decide viajar a Roma para conocer personalmente a EAF25, un usuario de una página de citas... ¿Qué pasará cuando le conozca? Dedicado a: Luis Carlos y Minnyna
1. Prólogo

**_Buen día, gente! Saludos desde la ciudad de Mérida en esta tarde un poco extraña de alto grado de humedad ¬_¬ La cual hace que mi sinusitis se aloque igual._  
**

**_En fin, aquí les caigo con el prólogo de un multichapter que acabo de idear en mi mente al acordarme de una hermosa película que vi hace mucho llamada "Sólo Tú" (Only You en inglés) con Robert Downey Jr. y Marisa Tomei como protagonistas XD. La pueden hallar en Youtube; de hecho, hice una lista de reproducción en mi página :-), cuyo link aquí está:_**

**_playlist?list=PL032A9D873163869B&feature=mh_lolz_**

**_Se las recomiendo mucho porque, en serio, les hará reír, llorar y hasta pensar en "¿porqué diantres no me sucede esa clase de cosas?". En fin, sin más qué decir, excepto que los personajes de la siguiente historia pertenecen a Comedy entral y Ubisoft (sí, así es: Hay un invitado MUY conocido por ustedes XD), les dejo el prólogo del multichapter llamado:_**

* * *

**Ony you: El amor está escrito en las estrellas.**

* * *

_**Dedicado a: **Luis Carlos, por ser el único en dejarme reviews en **Assasisn's Creed: Evolución,** y Minnyna, quien favoriteó varios de mis fics. Gracias!_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

South Park, Colorado.

Era una calurosa noche de verano en el pueblito montañés. Stan Marsh, un joven estudiante de preparatoria, escribía tranquilamente en su computadora con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bebiendo su taza de chocolate caliente y disfrutando de la soledad de su hogar, el joven de 17 años pensaba con demasiada ilusión conocer algún día al amor de su vida.

Había terminado con Wendy Testaburger, su casi eterna novia, desde hace tres años. Las razones radicaban en el hastío que el joven sentía respecto a dicha relación y debido a que ella empezaba a tener sentimientos hacia Eric Cartman, uno de sus amigos. Afortunadamente ambos habían quedado como amigos e incluso se llevaban mejor que cuando eran novios.

Disfrutaba mucho de su soltería, aunque a veces anhelaba tener a alguien a su lado, sea hombre o mujer y sin importar mucho la edad. Tal vez era por eso que decidió inscribirse a una página web en donde tener citas a ciegas con gente que ni conoce, tal y como lo hacía ahora mientras respondía a los 50 mensajes de texto que le llegaban por parte de 50 hombres pervertidos que le mandaban fotos de sus partes nobles y le pedían que pasara una noche apasionada con ellos.

Era complicado hallar a alguien que no hiciera esas cosas, pero bien decía que si uno quería encontrar a la persona correcta, tendría qué besar a los miles de sapos que abundan en el mundo.

- No… No… Quiero… Tener… Sexo… Contigo – escribía Stan -… Yo… busco… alguien… Serio. Enviar.

El chico suspiró.

- Dios… ¿Tan complicado es hallar a alguien que no me mande fotos de su verga?

De repente escuchó el tono de que había recibido un mensaje privado. Stan, pensando que podría ser un pervertido más, se avino a eliminarlo, pero se detuvo al leer el siguiente asunto: "¿Buscas alguien serio con quién entablar una relación?"

Marsh sonrió.

_¡Al fin!_, pensó el chico mientras abría el correo recibido y empezaba a leerlo:

**_&%&%&_**

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Leí tu anuncio y los mensajes que te enviaban. Sinceramente entiendo bien eso de que tengas que estar repitiendo en cada mensaje que quieres algo serio y no algo esporádico. En fin, para no hacerte el cuento largo, yo también ando buscando a alguien con quien compartir varios momentos de mi vida.**_

_**Me gustaría conocerte y hablar contigo, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente: Yo vivo en mi natal Florencia, Italia…**_

_**&%&%&**_

¡¿Florencia, Italia?! – exclamó el joven con asombro mientras continuaba leyendo:

**_&%&%&_**

…_**Y tú vives en South Park, Estados Unidos. Nuestros hogares están demasiado lejos, pero podríamos llegar a un pequeño acuerdo. Si te interesa, por favor, respóndeme este mensaje.**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**EAF25.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Stan se quedó sumamente pensativo.

Al parecer el tipo tenía un ligero interés en él a juzgar por la convicción de sus palabras. Ahora bien, lo único que no le gustaba era esa parte de "llegar a un pequeño acuerdo". ¿Y si se trataba de algún tratante de blancas? ¿Y si lo querían engatusar para convertirlo en un esclavo sexual? No cualquiera llega, te dice todo un discurso armado que parecía salir del corazón de alguien así de golpe.

Con todo lo que sucede por culpa de la red, uno lo pensaría dos veces.

No obstante, su instinto le decía que tomara esa oportunidad, que se arriesgara y que viera con qué posibilidades contaría en caso de que algo saliera mal. De todos modos, el que no arriesga, no gana.

El joven Marsh escribió entonces lo siguiente:

**_&%&%&_**

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Bueno… Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y, bueno, no sé, me diste algo de confianza aún cuando debería de tener desconfianza. No me lo tomes a mal, pero solo estoy siendo precavido al respecto al dudar de la veracidad de tus palabras.**_

_**En fin, a lo que voy es: ¿Cuál es ese pequeño acuerdo?**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**StanMarsh17.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Envió el mensaje y esperó por la respuesta. No tardó ni cinco minutos en esperar cuando llegó un nuevo mensaje privado de ese individuo ó individua inesperada. Con ansiedad, abrió el correo y leyó:

_**&%&%&**_

_**¡Hola de nuevo!**_

_**Entiendo tu desconfianza al respecto y es justificable tu razón. La red es un arma de doble filo a la cual hay que tratar con cuidado, pero no te preocupes: Yo soy un tipo honesto que anda en busca de una relación sentimental estable y duradera, no un idiota pervertido que gusta de mandar fotos obscenas. **_

_**Ahora, respecto al pequeño acuerdo, te diré esto: Podríamos vernos en Roma, justamente en la Piazza de Santa María Trastévere, este fin de semana, ya que viajaré ahí a visitar a unos amigos. Nos podríamos ver en la fuente que está cerca de esa plaza y de ahí irnos a comer en un restaurante que conozco por allá.**_

_**Si no tienes dinero suficiente para comprar el boleto y ver tu estancia, dímelo y te enviaré una buena cantidad para completar tus viáticos y tu estancia. ^_^.**_

_**¿Qué te parece?**_

_**EAF25.**_

_**&%&%&**_

- Oh, cielos… - murmuró el chico.

Roma, la Ciudad Eterna. Ahí el tipo lo quería ver e invitar a cenar. La idea sonaba descabellada y extraña, pero le agradaba de una manera tal que ya podría imaginarse con el mentado individuo. Sin embargo, había un pero: Sus padres.

Randy y Sharon no le permitirían ni aunque se estuviera muriendo viajar a Roma así de precipitado y Shelly querría amarrarlo en la cama para evitar que hiciera una locura. En cuanto a sus amigos, especialmente Kyle y Kenny, ellos le dirían que podría ser un tratante de mujeres que se hace pasar por alguien agradable o algo peor.

Pero él, Stanley Randall Marsh, quería conocer a ese chico. Quería conocer a ese usuario que le ofrecía una ayuda económica para viajar a la Ciudad Eterna, a la capital del Cristianismo Católico. Quería cometer una locura que, estaba seguro, jamás olvidaría una vez que estuviera de regreso a casa.

En contra de lo que le decía la razón sobre los peligros que podría haber al respecto, el chico escribió su respuesta…


	2. I Dudas y Rivalidades

**_Ok, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con el primer capítulo de este fic que, espero, les guste ^_^, ya que esto es sólo el principio de la aventura que pronto tendrá Stan... Y alguien más._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**I.**

**Dudas y rivalidades.**

Henrietta Biggle suspiró hondamente luego de escuchar el relato de Stan sobre su aventura en , una de las páginas de búsqueda de parejas más popular del momento.

No podía negarlo: Estaba francamente preocupada por su amigo no gótico, incluso un poco más que Kyle, su novio desde los 15 años y mejor amigo de toda la vida de Marsh. Estaba preocupada porque el muy ingenuo le creyó a un idiota cuyo nombre nunca supo y quien el día anterior le había prometido ayudarle a pagar su boleto de ida a Italia y su estancia en un buen hotel.

- Stan, no es que quiera desanimarte, pero… ¿Te das cuenta de que todo eso es una treta para atraer a todo individuo ingenuo que aún cree en el amor? – inquirió la joven gótica mientras apagaba su cigarro – Solo piénsalo, Stan. ¿Quién te ofrece fácilmente dinero para que fueras a conocerle en Italia así tan de prisa? ¿Por qué la urgencia de conocerte cuando bien podían escribirse, mandarse fotos e incluso, no sé, charlar por Skype como la gente normal conformista?

- Lo sé, Henrietta, lo sé, pero… Estoy convencido de que él no tiene malas intenciones.

- Oh, Stan, nene…

- Eres un iluso, Marsh – interrumpió Dylan, alias Red Goth -. ¿Cómo sabes que no tiene la intención de atraerte, secuestrarte y venderte como esclavo sexual al mejor postor? Estos son tiempos modernos, we, no el tiempo en donde todo era más… Inocente, por decirlo así. Ni siquiera es así como te lo pintan esas ridículas películas románticas.

- Dylan tiene razón – añadió Georgie, alias "Kindergoth" -. Esas páginas de citas que dicen ser seguras realmente no lo son. Ha habido casos en donde los criminales usan esas páginas para atraer a sus víctimas y matarles.

- Al menos sácale el nombre y el correo electrónico – apuntó Ethan, alias "Curly Goth" -, pero ni se te ocurra viajar a Italia así como así.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Tienen razón al respecto, chicos – replicó Stan -. La tienen, pero aún así, no sé… Quiero ir a verle.

- ¿Y qué dicen los demás al respecto? – inquirió Dylan con curiosidad – Supongo que se lo dijiste a Kyle, a Kenny y a los otros.

- Ellos me respondieron lo mismo que ustedes: Que podría ser un traficante de personas, un estafador, un asesino… Un individuo peligroso para la sociedad.

- ¿Y los bullies? – añadió Georgie.

- ¿Qué con ellos?

- ¿No se habrán enterado? Lo digo por… Bueno, tú sabes por quiénes lo digo.

- ¿Por Mark y por Ezio? No, ellos, que yo sepa, no saben nada de est-

- ¡Ni madres pienses que viajarás a Italia, cabrón! – interrumpió Mark "Romper" Stomper, quien se dirigía hacia Stan y los Góticos muy furioso con Trent Boyett y Josh Meyers detrás.

- M-Mark – saludó Stan muy nervioso y sorprendido -… H-hola… Uhmmm… ¿Qué… Qué te trae por acá?

- Nos enteramos por Butters lo de tu aventurita en esa página de internet – respondió Josh.

_¡Jodido chismoso!_, pensó Stan con amargura, aunque un momento después recordó que Butters era nada más y nada menos que la pareja sentimental de Trent, por lo que pensó que tal vez el rubio le sacó toda la información al menor mediante cierta clase de métodos en particular.

Mark, por su parte, tomó a Stan de la muñeca y le dijo:

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar la proposición de un desconocido mientras que a mí me mantienes a raya, Stan?! ¡No pienso permitir que viajes a ese lugar infestado de ratas apestosas!

- ¡¿Cómo le llamaste a mi país, maldito ojete de mierda?! – le interrumpió una voz gruesa.

Stomper palideció enseguida al reconocer en aquella voz a nada más y nada menos que a Ezio Auditore, uno de los bullies más peligrosos del condado y con un historial delictivo mucho más largo que el de Boyett, Stomper y Meyers en conjunto.

El individuo, de orígenes italianos, era muy temido y respetado en la preparatoria de South Park; incluso los tres ex convictos le tenían más miedo que a la propia correccional dada las famosas y salvajes golpizas con las que se había erigido su sangrienta reputación.

Acompañado de Desmond Miles, Altair Ibn La'Ahad y de Connor Kenway, sus amigotes de parranda y de buscapleitos, Auditore encaró a un Stomper tembloroso y le dijo con frialdad:

- Quita tus sucias manos de encima de mi propiedad, pandillerito de cuarta.

Stomper estuvo a punto de retarle, pero Trent le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de que no era nada sabio enfrentarse al Auditore en ese momento. No obstante, el pelinegro apretó con un poco más de fuerza la muñeca de un Stan completamente asustado ante lo que podría suceder. Los Góticos, por su parte, decidieron apartarse mientras que una muchedumbre empezó a rodearles.

- Oblígame – espetó Stomper en un intento por sonar bravo.

- Mark – murmuró Stan-… Por favor… M-me estás lastimando.

- Ya lo oíste, zoquete – añadió Ezio - . Retira tu mano de su muñeca que lo lastimas.

- N-o… No – respondió el casi embravecido ex convicto.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar mientras que Ezio, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, le dijo:

- Si no quitas tu mano de encima de él… Voy a romperte las pocas pelotas que tienes, idiota.

- Oblígame, italiano de cuarta.

- Mark – le llamó Trent -, haz caso de lo que te dice. Por tu bien y por el nuestro… Suelta a Stan, viejo.

- ¡Mark, en serio te digo que me estás lastimando! – exclamó Stan muy desesperado - ¡Déjame ir!

El ex convicto lo soltó.

Stan, sobándose la muñeca por el torzón que casi le daba el pelinegro, se fue a donde estaban Kenny y Kyle, quienes le preguntaron:

- ¿Estás bien?

- S-sí – respondió el joven -. Estoy bien…

Enseguida se volvió hacia Ezio y Mark, quienes se estaban agarrando a puño limpio y se insultaban hasta de lo que se iban a morir. Los secuaces de ambos bullies, por su parte, se lanzaban miradas asesinas y se contenían en querer meterse al ruedo.

- ¡BASTA YA! – gritaba el director Garrison, quien había sido alertado por Kenny sobre la pelea entre los dos bullies… De nuevo - ¡HE DICHO QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Los que estaban cerca de los peleadores, como pudieron, lograron separarles mientras que Garrison, enfurecido, gritó:

- ¡STOMPER Y AUDITORE, LOS DOS SE VAN A LA DIRECCIÓN AHORA MISMO!

- Sí, signor Garrison – replicó Ezio de muy mala gana.

Volviéndose hacia Stan, añadió:

- Espérame en la salida, amore mio. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Tú y Stan no hablarán de nada, cabrón de mierda! – espetó Stomper con molestia y con ganas de golpear a Ezio - ¡Él es mío!

- ¡STOMPER! – exclamó Garrison - ¡CONTRÓLESE YA!

Mark se vio obligado a obedecer si no quería ser expulsado de la escuela.

Luego del incidente, Kyle se volvió hacia Stan y, muy preocupado, le dijo:

- Stan, creo que debes de pensar muy bien eso de tu viaje a Italia. Ya viste que gracias a cierta personita que está a mi lado, los bullies se enteraron.

- ¡N-no es mi culpa! – se defendió Butters - ¡T-Trent me exigió que le dijera todo y-y ya saben bien cómo es él cuando se trata de la honestidad!

- Pudiste haber negado que conocías la información, Buttercup – añadió Kenny -. Así le evitabas a Stan esta sinvergüenzada.

- P-pero Trent es mi novio, chicos.

- Por eso, marica – espetó Cartman -, Stan casi se mete en un lío grande. Sabes bien que esos dos son de cuidado, especialmente el Auditore. ¡Pruuurrr! ¡Con sólo imaginarme lo que sería capaz si Stomper te pone un dedo encima!

- Yo no soy propiedad de nadie – replicó Stan muy fastidiado -. Los dos no son más que unos idiotas vulgares que se jactan de ser muy bravos. Yo no sé qué mosca les picó para que me vieran como mero objeto sexual, pero no voy a tolerar ese descaro de su parte.

- Stan – le dijo Henrietta -, creo que realmente debes de pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Por tu bien, no viajes a Italia ni aunque ese tal Fabrizio te lo rogara.

Stan suspiró.

_**&%&%&**_

_**¡Hola, Fabrizio!**_, escribió Stan con cierto nerviosismo. _**¿Cómo va todo en tu natal Florencia? Espero que estés bien. Bueno… Yo… Yo te escribo este mensaje para decirte que aplazo mi viaje a Roma. No creo poder este fin de semana. No sé, lo veo muy apresurado eso de irte a visitar así tan precipitadamente. Perdona si te he ofendido al enviarte este mensaje.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**Stan.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Le dio click en enviar y, con un breve asentamiento de cabeza, se levantó del escritorio y bajó a cenar… O al menos eso iba a hacer cuando escuchó el timbre de su computadora. El adolescente se acercó rápidamente a la computadora y, tras hacer algunas maniobras en la máquina, leyó el siguiente mensaje:

_**&%&%&**_

_**¡Ciao, Stan!**_

_**Florencia sigue siendo tan bella como siempre. Yo estaba ilusionado y ansioso por verte, aunque luego de leer tu mensaje, comprendí que, efectivamente, tal vez fue un desacierto de mi parte apresurar nuestro encuentro. Lo que quiero decir es que no me has ofendido, sino simplemente me dijiste un buen punto al respecto.**_

_**No te preocupes por la visita. Si quieres, nos podremos enviar nuestras respectivas fotos, intercambiar correos y teléfonos de Skype. Tal vez así nos evitamos tanto ajetreo económico, más tú que yo **__**.**_

_**Un abrazo enorme desde Italia.**_

_**Fabrizio.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Stan se sintió triste al respecto.

Sus amigos prácticamente le arruinaron la magia de lo misterioso que rodeaba a la persona de Fabrizio. Sus opiniones sobre los peligros en la Red ejercieron una enorme influencia en su decisión de no viajar a Italia. Si bien era cierto todo lo que le decían, el chico tenía una fuerte convicción de que aún habría algo de inocencia y buena voluntad en el mundo de ahora, o eso fue lo que le habían dado a entender las miles de películas románticas que había visto con Wendy.

Ahí se iba por el caño la oportunidad de viajar y conocer el mundo y su gente…

- Uhmmm… No del todo – susurraba mientras empezaba a redactar el siguiente mensaje:

_**&%&%&**_

_**Hola, Fabrizio!**_

_**Oye, estaba reflexionando respecto a lo que me proponías y… Pensé que lo mejor sería conocernos personalmente. Te puedo dar mi correo y escribirnos diariamente, pero aún tengo la firme intención de ir a Italia aunque sea de pasada y por pocos días XD.**_

_**¿Te parece bien que te visite en tu natal Florencia, ehmmm, digamos… Dentro de tres semanas? Digo tres semanas porque debo reunir un poco de dinero para el viaje a través de mi trabajo temporal. Es más, es tiempo suficiente para que puedas arreglar tus cosas pendientes. Incluso en ese lapso de tiempo nos escribimos de todo, desde como somos hasta lo que nos gusta.**_

_**Para empezar, no soy dado a enviar fotos, así que prefiero que te describas de pies a cabeza XD. Digamos que quiero mantener el misterio ^_^.**_

_**¡Un abrazo desde South Park!**_

_**Stan.**_

_**&%&%&**_

Mientras, en algún punto del mundo, un hombre se quedó con los ojos como platos al leer el mensaje de Stan y sonrió al ver que el chico aún estaba dispuesto a viajar a la bella Italia a conocerle. Levantándose del escritorio, se puso a pensar en qué punto de Italia podrían conocerse sin que nada ni nadie intervenga.

- Ya sé… - susurró mientras se sentaba a escribir.

_**&%&%&**_

_**¡Hola, Stan!**_

_**Me parece una buena y bonita idea la que me propones, nada más que en este mes no estaré en Florencia, sino que pasaré mi tiempo dividido entre Venecia y Roma. Te puedo sugerir que viajes primero a Venecia y esperarme en el hotel "Il Veneziani".**_

_**Un abrazo desde Florencia.**_

_**Fabrizio.**_

_**&%&%&**_

- A ver qué me responderá – dijo el sujeto.

Pocos minutos después, llegó la respuesta que, sin que el remitente lo supiera, cambiaría su vida para siempre…


	3. II Un inesperado compañero de viaje

**_Muy bien, creo que el mundo se está acabando... O más bien, ando demasiado inspirada! XD. Jejejejejejeje, aquí les va otro capi más! Ojalá les guste mucho!_  
**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**II.**

**Un inesperado compañero de viaje.**

Stan se sentía sumamente incómodo.

No podía explicarse cómo había acabado en una situación un tanto comprometedora con la persona que menos se había imaginado que iba a tener como un inesperado compañero de viaje, la cual estaba sentada a su lado leyendo una revista de Hello Kitty y escuchando la música que transmite el avión vía radio.

Cerrando los ojos, repasó mentalmente los eventos que acabaron en esa situación.

**_&%&%&_**

_::Flashback::_

_Stan Marsh entró al baño de varones y entró a uno de los compartimentos. Fingiendo que estaba defecando, el chico abrió su mochila y verificó por última vez las cosas que llevaría a Venecia, la ciudad de los canales… Y la ciudad en donde al fin, luego de tres semanas de intenso intercambio de correspondencia entre él y Fabrizio Alcarte, un joven ejecutivo de una reconocida empresa internacional asentada en Italia y quien le llevaba 20 años en cuanto a edad._

_El tipo parecía ser muy honesto, muy dulce y atento a cada una de las dudas que exponía el adolescente. Incluso compartía algunos gustos como la música rock, la curiosidad en querer viajar a un país lejano y, sobre todo, en hallar el amor en la vida._

_- Bien- susurró-… ¡Italia, ahí vamos!_

_Dicho eso, el chico se levantó, se volvió hacia la ventana y la abrió para poder salir por el boquete. Luego de varios minutos de maniobrar su escape, Stan pone un pie en el césped y empieza a caminar con sigilo para evitar que alguien le descubriera._

_Una vez que no había moros en la costa, Stan suspira aliviado y empieza a caminar con tranquilidad hasta que de repente escucha una vocecita diciéndole:_

_- ¿A dónde vas, Stan?_

_Marsh casi pegaba un grito de infarto. Volviéndose hacia el dueño de la voz, exclamó:_

_- ¡¿B-Butters?! ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí afuera?!_

_- E-eso mismo te iba a preguntar – replicó el rubio con curiosidad._

_- Errr… Yo… Olvidé algo en mi casa. Más que nada la tarea de Biología. Kyle me asesinará si no llego con ese ensayo a tiempo._

_- Oh…_

_- ¿Y-y tú?_

_- Bueno, ho-hoy no iré a la escuela. Me quedaré en casa debido a que mis padres salieron de viaje y necesitan que esté en casa para estar al pendiente de que llegue una entrega para mi padre._

_- Ok… Entonces nos vemos, Butters. Te cuidas._

_- Igualmente, Stan._

_El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y caminé con cierta parsimonia por la calle, justamente en el momento en que pasaba un autobús con destino a Denver. Sin tiempo qué perder, el chico hace señas para que el autobús se detuviera. Butters, extrañado al ver que Stan abordaba el autobús foráneo, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Como el buen amigo de todos que era, el pequeño rubio decidió seguir al pelinegro hasta Denver._

_Una vez en la ciudad, descubre que el menor de la familia Marsh había tomado un taxi, por lo que el rubio pequeño, usando el poco dinero que le quedaba, agarró otro taxi y pidió que siguiera al que contenía a Stan como pasajero._

_Cuarenta minutos después, Butters se vio a sí mismo en el aeropuerto internacional de Denver. Aquello sólo le dio a entender una cosa: Que Stan va a realizar ese descabellado viaje a Italia, en donde conocerá a ese tal Fabrizio._

_Eso era algo que no podía permitir, dado los peligros que supone ir de viaje a un lugar sólo por conocer a un desconocido._

_Al ver que Stan había entrado al baño, decidió intervenir yendo a ese mismo lugar._

_- ¡¿Butters?! – exclamó el pelinegro muy sorprendido al verle entrar - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

_- V-vine aquí a detenerte, Stan._

_- Viejo, en serio me gustaría charlar, pero debo irme._

_- ¡No! – exclamó el rubio mientras le impedía el paso._

_- Butters, ni tú ni nadie me puede impedir que yo compre ese boleto e irme a Italia para conocer a mi amigo._

_- ¡No, tú te quedas aquí! – replicó el rubio - ¡Stan, no puedo permitir que viajes solo! ¡Ese hombre podría ser u-un criminal! ¡Por favor, reacciona!_

_- ¡Él no es un criminal! ¡Yo mismo he hablado con él por teléfono!_

_- P-pero aún así no sabemos si realmente es un buen hombre. Por favor, Stan, d-desiste de esto o si no…_

_- ¿O si no qué?_

_- L-llamaré a Mark y a Ezio, y-y les diré que estás aquí a punto de viajar desprotegido._

_- Butters, tenemos 17 años, ¿ok? Todo va a estar bien._

_- ¡N-no! ¡No te dejaré ir!_

_- Argh…_

_Stan empezó a pensar un momento en qué hacer._

_Fabrizio le había enviado dinero, más de lo que podía esperar: Le había enviado 200 mil dólares en efectivo para gastos de estancia y viáticos. Una cantidad fuerte a cambio de su compañía en el país itálico, entendiéndose por compañía el charlar, platicar, beber un vino y, quien sabe, tal vez hasta sexo con Fabrizio._

_Con desilusión, el joven Marsh tomó una decisión…_

_::Flashback::_

**_&%&%&_**

Y ahí estaban los dos: En el mismo avión, compartiendo la misma fila de asientos y vigilado a todo momento por el pequeño rubio, quien por suerte había llevado su pasaporte… Aunque después el chico explicó que siempre lo llevaba consigo como una identificación para recibir los envíos de dinero de su abuela desde el extranjero.

Todo con tal de que nadie supiera de su viaje.

- ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos a Venecia? – le preguntó de pronto Butters, quien se había quitado los audífonos.

- Pues… Según me dijo Fabrizio, él se hospedaría en el hotel "Il Veneziani". De ahí, los dos nos iríamos a comer en un restaurante que él conoce en la ciudad.

- ¿Y de ahí nos vamos a casa?

- Tú te irás a casa un día después – espetó Stan -. Yo me quedaré ahí durante el resto de la semana.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, no! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera permitiré que estés solo con él!

- Butters, no tendremos sexo, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa. Simplemente conversaremos como buenos amigos que somos.

- Pero aún así… Stan, no quiero que te hagan daño. Eres mi amigo… Y el amor de la vida del amigo de mi novio.

- Butters… Mark solamente me quiere para exhibirme como objeto al igual que Ezio. Esa es la realidad.

- Pero al menos él te quiere.

- Cielos, Stotch, a veces pienso que realmente es muy dañina la relación que tienes con Boyett…

- L-lo sé… Eso lo sé.

Butters bajó la cabeza ante la mirada de un Stan antes fastidiado y ahora preocupado.

- ¿Butters…? – inquirió Stan - ¿Q-qué… Qué hacías afuera de la escuela exactamente?

- Y-yo… Yo huí de la escuela.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Por Trent?

El rubio asintió la cabeza y añadió con lágrimas en los ojos:

- ¡Me engañó con Bebe!

- ¡¿Qué?!

El delicado jovencito empezó a llorar mientras que Stan, un poco conmocionado, le calmaba diciéndole:

- Ya, ya, ya… Tranquilo… Tranquilo… Debe de haber un error.

- ¡No era un error! ¡Yo los vi besarse en el baño de chicas!

- Bueno, Butters… Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No vale la pena llorar por alguien que no te merece. Hey…

Con delicadeza, le pasó un dedo en la mejilla y añadió:

- Cuando lleguemos a Venecia, le pediré a Fabrizio que lleve a un acompañante que sepa inglés y que charle contigo. Tal vez eso te ayudará un poco a olvidarte de él, al menos por ese momento.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip… De todos modos, eres mi nuevo e inesperado compañero de viaje.

- ¡Oh, Stan! ¡Muchas gracias!

Dicho eso, el rubio lo abrazó efusivamente.

Stan sonrió, pensando que tal vez no estaría del todo mal tener un compañero de viaje con quién compartir la aventura que apenas estaba comenzando en pleno territorio italiano.


	4. III Venecia (I)

**_Buena tarde, gente!_  
**

**_Aquí está el capi donde, con un poco de lentitud, empezará la aventura de Butters y de Stan por la bella Italia XD. Ojalá les guste._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d:_**

**_Les recomiendo que escuchen la rola "O Sole Mio" con cualquier artista, preferentemente con los Tres Tenores (Pavarotti, Carreras y Domingo). Es la canción adecuada para este y el siguiente capítulo XD. Aquí les dejo el link de Youtube de una de sus tantas interpretaciones para que la disfruten:_**

**_watch?v=U8TUvcjSNXo&feature=related_**

* * *

**III.**

**Venecia (I).**

Kenny y Tammy se besaban apasionadamente en el baño durante el receso de clases. Los dos jóvenes, novios desde hacía un año, estuvieron a punto de demostrar su amor… Si no fuera porque un rubio musculoso había entrado intempestivamente al baño y los había separado bruscamente exclamando:

- ¡McCormick, tengo que hablar contigo!

Kenny, fastidiado, se encaró al sujeto y le espetó:

- Trent, ya te dije que no sé nada de Butters ni lo he visto en esta mañana. ¡Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz!

- ¡Pero debes saber algo, cabrón! – alegó Boyett muy desesperado – Lo que sea que sepas, ¡por favor, dímelo!

- ¡Te dije que no sé nada de él, con un carajo!

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – inquirió Tammy.

- ¡Butters no está en la escuela! – le repsondió Trent - ¡Ni siquiera está en su casa!

- Ok, Trent… Tranquilo – intervino Kenny -… Tal vez está, no sé, en otro lado por cosa de sus padres…

- ¡Sus padres me llamaron por lo mismo!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Sí… É-él no está en ninguna parte. ¡Lo busqué por toda la escuela!

- Cielos – dijo Tammy -… ¿Ya fuiste a todos los lugares a donde suele ir?

- No, aún no, pero lo haré saliendo de la escuela. ¡Carajo, ¿dónde coño se habrá metido?!

- Tranquilízate, Trent – trató de calmarle McCormick -. Seguramente estará en algún lugar estudiando. Sabes bien que gusta mucho de ir a lugares tranquilos para estudiar.

- O tal vez se enteró de que te echaste un buen polvo con Bebe – les interrumpió una voz.

- ¡Tú no intervengas, Kenway! – espetó Trent con molestia.

Connor, negando con la cabeza, añadió:

- Trent, Butters no está en la escuela porque se fue llorando a quien sabe dónde por tus locuras.

- ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

- Te lo simplificaré, idiota: Te vio echarte el polvo con Bebe aquí mismo, en el baño esta mañana. Escuchó todos los gemidos que emitían y, al no poder tolerar semejante engaño, salió corriendo de la escuela. ¿Acaso crees que una cosa así lo pasaría por alto y fingiera como si nada hubiera pasado? Estás pendejo si crees que la cosa funciona así.

Kenny y Tammy miraron con enojo a Trent, quien, sonrojado, argumentó:

- O-ok… Lo admito… M-me eché un polvo con Bebe… ¡Pero ella me pidió el favor! ¡Pueden preguntárselo!

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Trent?! – exclamó Kenny lleno de indignación - ¡Butters era buen chico! ¡Te amaba y te respetaba! ¡Incluso te dijo lo de Stan por amor y respeto a ti!

- ¡Kenny, por favor…!

- ¡Eso qué hiciste fue una grosería! – añadió Tammy - ¡Pobre Butters! ¡Ha de estar llorando en su casa!

- ¡Si Butters comete alguna tontería, ten por seguro que te cortaré las pelotas! – exclamó Kenny al tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta.

Luego, volviéndose hacia Connor, le preguntó:

- ¿Y tú como sabías eso?

- Fácil: Estaba yéndome al baño a descargar mi vejiga cuando vi salir corriendo al pequeño Stotch. Al principio pensé que habían tenido una discusión por alguna mamada de este pendejo de cuarta categoría…

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, maldito hijo de puta?! – exclamó Boyett furioso.

- Lo que te dije, cabrón – le respondió Connor con mucha tranquilidad -… Y como decía, antes de que él me interrumpiera, entré disimuladamente al baño y me encontré con Boyett y Bebe dándose un buen polvo. Ignoro en qué dirección se fue Butters, pero sinceramente esa es la razón por la que está ausente el pobre chico… Y hablando de ausencias… Ezio me comentó que no ha visto a Stan en el transcurso de esta mañana.

- Hey… Es verdad. No le he visto tampoco en el día de hoy. ¿Estará enfermo?

- Uhmmm – pensó Kenny por un momento -… No que yo recuerde. De hecho, no debería de faltar porque hoy él y Kyle expondrán en la clase de Biología. No le conviene faltar…

- ¡Con un carajo! – interrumpió Kyle, quien había entrado al baño muy molesto - ¡Pinche Stanley Randall Marsh!

- ¿Qué pasó, Kyle? – inquirió Connor.

- ¿Has visto a Stan, viejo? – añadió Kenny

- ¡Stan no se ha aparecido para nada en la escuela! Lo bueno es que tengo el PowerPoint con la exposición, ¡pero al muy cabrón no se le da la gana de aparecer!

- ¿Y ya llamaste a su casa?

- ¡Ya lo hice! Su madre me dijo que él debería de estar aquí, pero cuando le dije que no, se preocu- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Tammy.

- Oh, mierda… N-no puede ser… ¿Será qué…?

Kenny, Trent Connor se sobresaltaron cuando comprendieron lo que quería decir el joven judío.

- ¡Carajo! – exclamaron.

**_&%&%&_**

Stan y Butters llegaron al aeropuerto de Venecia tras ocho horas de vuelo. El lugar estaba a reventar de gente; viajeros extranjeros y locales entraban y salían de los aviones que los traían a la bella ciudad de los canales.

- ¡Il Veneziani! – exclamaba Stan mientras buscaba con la mirada la pancarta con el nombre del hotel - ¡Hotel "Il Veneziani"!

- ¡Aquí! – exclamó un hombre, quien alzaba la pancarta.

Los chicos siguieron al hombre hacia un bote, al cual abordaron para trasladarse al hotel.

Durante el recorrido por las aguas de la ciudad, fundada por los sobrevivientes de las invasiones germánicas a Roma, los chicos admiraban la belleza de sus edificios, especialmente sus puentes, sus iglesias y la pasantía de las góndolas guiadas por los lugareños.

- ¡Es hermoso! – exclamó Butters lleno de admiración.

- Sereníssima – murmuraba Stan mientras tomaba una serie de fotografías desde su celular-… Bellísima.

- Es increíble cómo sus fundadores pudieron construirla en el lago… Hicieron un buen trabajo, definitivamente.

- Sí…

_- Signori_ , _l'hotel_ _"Il Veneziani" _(Señores, l hotel "Il Veneziani").

- Llegamos – dijo Stan -… Oh, mierda…

- ¡Increíble!

El hotel a donde habían llegado no era un hotel cualquiera o uno de mala muerte. El hotel "Il Veneziani" era en realidad un hotel de lujo ubicado en el norte de la ciudad flotante, un hotel que no cualquiera podía pagar.

- Oh, cielos, Stan… ¡Es un hotel de lujo! – comentó Butters muy sorprendido - ¡Aquí se habrán hospedado varias estrellas de Hollywood o alguno que otro político seguramente! ¿Estás seguro que Fabrizio dijo que es aquí?

- Juro por mi abuelo que sí, we… ¡Entremos!

- E-ehmmm… Stan… No creo que sea el lugar apropiado para nosotros.

- No seas anticuado, Butters. Tengo el dinero suficiente para pagar nuestras habitaciones. Sólo sígueme y déjamelo todo a mí, ¿ok?

- E-está bien, Stan – replicó Butters un poco nervioso -… ¡Wow, es mucho lujo!

Los dos entraron al lugar a paso seguro y nervioso ante la imponencia del edificio. La sala de espera estaba llena de gente, personas de negocios y ricos del viejo y nuevo abolengo en su mayoría. Algunos de ellos se voltearon a verles con curiosidad, como si fuera una novedad ver a dos adolescentes con mochilas y vestidos al "media class style", como dicen aquellos que se mueven en los círculos del poder.

Algunos les sonreían, gesto que Stan devolvía con candidez y que a Butters le parecía calmarle.

Dirigiéndose hacia el recepcionista, un hombre de lentes y barbas canosas, quien con amabilidad les preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ayudarles, jóvenes?

- Sí – respondió Stan -… Tengo aquí una reservación a nombre de Stanley Randall Marsh.

- Ok, déjeme ver…

El hombre revisó en su computadora si estaba el nombre de Stan en el módulo de reservaciones; con una sonrisa, se volvió hacia el adolescente y le dijo:

- Sí, tenemos una habitación para usted, signore Marsh… La habitación número 1302. Aunque aquí dice que era solamente para usted.

- Lo sé – replicó el chico -. Hubo un ligero contratiempo que obligó a mi compañero a acompañarme. ¿Hay alguna habitación disponible cerca de la mía en donde pudiera hospedarse mi compañero?

- Por supuesto que sí, señor Marsh. Justamente la 1303.

- Bien. Tomaré ambas habitaciones. ¿Cuánto le debo?

- Por la habitación de su amigo serán Dos mil euros… Tres mil dólares americanos. Ya que la suya había sido pagada con anterioridad por un día y una noche.

- Ok – murmuró el muchacho mientras sacaba de su billetera el dinero -… Aquí… Tiene.

- Bien. Aquí tienen sus llaves, señores. Disfruten de su estancia en nuestra ciudad.

- Gracias – replicó Butters.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó el hombre mientras revisaba los cubículos de correspondencia -A propósito… Tengo un mensaje para usted, señor Marsh, de parte del señor Fabrizio Alcarte.

- ¿Un mensaje? – inquirió Stan.

- Sí… Aquí tiene.

- Gracias.

El pelinegro recibió de manos del recepcionista un sobre amarillo con orillas doradas. Intrigado, decidió irse a sus habitaciones acompañado de Butters, quien entró en la suya a dejar la revista encima de la cama y luego entró en la de Stan.

- ¿Qué dice, Stan? – le preguntó al sentarse encima de la enorme y cómoda cama queen size.

- Uhmmm…

_**&%&%&**_

_**Buongiorno, Stan!**_

_**Lamento tener que abandonar Venecia, pero un asunto de negocios me obligó a viajar directamente a Roma, en donde estaré por quién sabe cuántos días. Mientras tanto, disfruta de tu habitación, la cual espero que te guste. **__**. **_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Fabrizio.**_

_**&%&%&**_

- ¿Se fue a Roma? – inquirió Butters muy consternado - ¿Viajamos más de veinte mil kilómetros en avión para esto? Stan…

- Iremos mañana a Roma – anunció el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Stan, ¿estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo viajaremos a Roma?!

- Uhmmm… Rentaremos un auto.

- ¡Aww! ¡Y yo que quería disfrutar del paisaje de Venecia!

- Podemos explorar la ciudad esta noche, si quieres. Fabrizio me dijo que se pone muy colorida por las noches.

- Pero también la quería explorar de día.

- Lo sé, también se hará. Por mientras, nos tomaremos un baño. Te prestaré algo de ropa para que te pongas, aunque te quedará algo grande.

- ¡Oh, gracias, Stan! ¡Eres un buen amigo!

El rubio abrazó efusivamente al pelinegro; luego, se separó de él y, con una sonrisa en el rostro, le preguntó:

- ¿A qué horas saldremos?

- Uhmmm… Dentro de dos horas.

- ¡Genial! ¡Me da tiempo para darme un baño relajante!

- Pues buen provecho, Buttercup.

- Gracias. ¡Nos vemos dentro de dos horas, amigo!

Dicho eso, Butters se retiró del lugar.


	5. IV Venecia (II)

**_Buen día, gente!_  
**

**_Otro capi más y un poco más de descripción sobre la bella ciudad de Venecia. No soy buena describiendo una ciudad, ya que me baso por lo general en fotografías y descripciones XD. En fin, ojalá les guste ;-)._**

* * *

**IV.**

**Venecia (II)**

La Plaza de San Marcos era sin duda una de las plazas más bellas de Italia. A pesar de que sea uno de los primeros lugares en donde repentinamente se inunde por las lluvias o por la marea, su belleza no se opacaba, sino que resaltaba por su sencillez y por la algarabía de gente que pasaba desde que amanece hasta que sea más de medianoche y las calles se quedaran vacías.

Para Stan y Butters, la vida nocturna de Venecia apenas comenzaba.

Sin tener a sus padres o a algunas compañías molestas detrás de sí, ambos adolescentes realizaran una caminata por la plaza y sus alrededores. Visitaron tiendas y apuntaron qué iglesias y edificios históricos tenían qué visitar en el transcurso de la mañana del día siguiente antes de partir a Roma.

De repente, Stan quiso entrar a un cibercafé, ya que quería avisarle a Fabrizio que él le iría a visitar en Roma, por lo que le pediría en qué dirección lo esperará. Aparte, le pidió a Fabrizio que llevara a un compañero, ya que Butters estaba con él y, para no dejarle solo, había decidido que alguien le acompañara y charlara un poco.

La respuesta del aludido no se hizo esperar, ya que éste escribió:

**_&%&%&_**

_**¡Hola, Fabrizio! **_

_**¿Cómo estás? Espero que te esté yendo bien en tu cita de negocios de Roma. De hecho, te estoy escribiendo esta nota para agradecerte por la habitación. Está muy hermosa y muy amplia con una vista espectacular de la ciudad. **_

_**No obstante, no vengo solo. **_

_**Está conmigo un compañero de viaje inesperado y no quiero dejarle solo, por lo que me gustaría preguntarte si tienes a algún amigo o amiga soltera con quién él podría charlar con tranquilidad, ya que mañana estaría viajando a Roma en automóvil al mediodía.**_

_**Sería genial tener una cita doble ;-), jejeje.**_

_**En fin, ¿en dónde nos veríamos? ¿En alguna piazza o en algún restaurante?**_

_**Un abrazo desde la bella ciudad de Venecia.**_

_**Stan.**_

_**&%&%&**_

- ¿Crees que esté de acuerdo con esto, Stan? N-no me gustaría ser un entrometido – comentó Butters.

- Relájate, Butters. De seguro él estará encantado de buscarte un compañero de charla – replicó Stan con una sonrisa -. Bien, como creo que tardará un poco en responder, podremos dar otra vuelta por Venecia…

- ¡Mira! ¡Ya te respondió!

Stan checó su bandeja de entrada y abrió el mensaje privado de Fabrizio, el cual decía lo siguiente:

_**&%&%&**_

_**Molto bene! **__** Tengo un amigo a todo dar que gusta mucho de conocer gente nueva, así que le comentaré y te confirmaré al respecto.**_

_**Respecto a dónde nos podríamos ver, ¿te parece bien en el lugar de encuentro en donde habíamos dicho antes? La Plaza de Santa María Trastévere, junto a la fuente, para ser exacto ^_^. De ahí nos iríamos a comer en un lindo restaurante que conozco y podremos charlar tranquilamente.**_

_**Un abrazo desde la Ciudad Eterna.**_

_**Fabrizio.**_

_**&%&%&**_

- Se ve que es un buen tipo – comentó Butters luego de leer la nota.

- Te lo dije. Es un buen chico, un tipo lindo y atento con todos los que le rodean.

- Pero aún así tengo mis dudas. Ya sabes, con lo que sucede actualmente…

- Lo sé, pero… Tengo el presentimiento de que él es realmente quien dice ser.

- Uhmmm… Pues… Espero que tengas razón, Stan… Eso espero.

Stan sonrió y, tras pagar al encargado del ciber, los dos salieron a la calle, a gozar de la vida nocturna de la ciudad de los canales.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Cómo coño iba a saber que nuestros hijos iban a viajar a Italia?! – exclamó Randy muy alterado al enterarse por boca del oficial McPherson, jefe de policía del condado, todo lo que habían avanzado hasta el momento en la investigación - ¡Ni siquiera nos han dicho nada sobre ese tal Fabrizio Alcarte ni del dinero que ese hijo de puta les mandó para que se los gastara!

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó Linda muy alarmada y con los ojos llorosos - ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi pequeño Butters!

- Tranquila, Linda – intentó calmarla Stephen-. Todo estará bien.

- Comprendo su indignación y molestia, señor Marsh – replicó McPherson -. Es común en los adolescentes que no exista la suficiente confianza para comentar a sus familias sobre gente que apenas conoce. Respecto al dinero, créame que también nosotros nos quedamos incrédulos y consternados al ver que el chico había recibido 300 mil dólares en efectivo para gastos y viáticos.

- ¡Asumae! – exclamó Kenny, quien estaba con Kyle, Wendy y Cartman junto al asiento de la señora Marsh.

- Es demasiado dinero para un adolescente – comentó Sheila muy alarmada - . ¡Ese hombre ha de ser un tratante de blancas!

- ¡Pobres de Butters y de Stan! – exclamó Tammy con preocupación- Ojalá estén bien…

- No se preocupen – calmó McPherson -. Acabamos de establecer contacto con la Policía italiana para dar voz de alarma. Estamos seguros de que ellos estarán en buenas manos.

- Eso espero, oficial – dijo Randy -. De todos modos, yo pienso ir a Italia a buscar a mi hijo.

- No creo que sea pertinente que viaje a Italia – replicó McPherson.

- ¡¿Y entonces qué quiere que haga, McPherson?! – exclamó Randy -¡¿Quedarme sentado como pendejo junto al teléfono para que luego me llamen y me dijeran "Su hijo fue hallado muerto"?! ¡Ni madres! ¡Yo iré a Italia!

- Señor Marsh, tenga paciencia. No cometa ninguna tontería… Por favor, dénos al menos 3 días para hallar a su hijo y atrapar al criminal.

Randy suspiró.

No había opción… Ninguna opción.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿En serio tiene compañía tu nuevo amiguito? – inquirió un tipo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

- Sí – respondió el tal Fabrizio -. Un chico rubio, delgado y muy simpático.

- ¡¿Rubio y delgado?! – exclamó el fumador - ¡Joder! ¡Espero que sea una cosita curiosa!

- Sip… Es posible.


	6. V Roma (I)

**_Buen día, señores!_  
**

**_Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic XD. Las cosas se pondrán interesantes, al menos a partir de aquí, ya que introduciré a un personaje de Assassin's Creed que aparece curiosamente como invitada en otro fic mío (cofcof "Fiesta inolvidable" cofcof) así como a dos OC's XD. ¿Qué papel tendrá ella en la historia? Lo podrán ver a partir del siguiente capítulo._**

**_Así mismo, notarán que hay frases en italiano. Antes de que piensen que sé italiano... No, no sé italiano. Simplemente usé el traductor del Word para traducirlo XD._**

**_Ok, ojalá lo disfruten mucho!_**

**_¡Ciao!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**V. **

**Roma (I).**

- ¡¿A quién coño se le ocurre hacer huelga entre semana?! – exclamaba Stan muy molesto mientras conducía el pequeño Escarabajo Volkswagen, o Volcho como todo el mundo le conoce normalmente, por una de las numerosas carreteras que los llevaría a Roma.

- La cosa está un poco complicada, Stan – argumentó Butters mientras observaba el mapa-. Su economía ya no es tan fuerte como antes.

Los chicos salieron a las diez de la mañana de Venecia luego de recorrer el lugar y comprar algunos pequeños recuerdos y sacar varias fotografías con su cámara. No obstante, había pasado al menos una hora antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaban dando vueltas y vueltas por la carretera.

- Carajo…

- Sigue el camino, Stan – indicó Butters -. El mapa dice que por aquí debe de estar un letrero con las señalizaciones de las ciudades cercanas… ¡Mira, aquí está!

Stan detuvo el Volcho un momento y observó los letreros que apuntaban a ambas direcciones. Dos de los letreros apuntaban a Roma, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

- ¿Cuál tomamos? – inquirió Stan.

- Uhmmm… Izquierda.

- Bien.

- No, mejor derecha.

- Ok…

- Izquierda… Derecha, derecha, derecha.

- ¡Butters!

Un rato después, el auto se detuvo cerca de unas ruinas antiguas, ya que se les había acabado la gasolina.

Stan, disgustado, comentó:

- No hubiéramos dado tantas vueltas en esta madre de auto si supieras leer un mapa, Butters.

- Y tú habrías rellenado la gasolina como te dije: Un galón, no diez litros – espetó el rubio.

- ¡Argh!

El pelinegro salió del auto seguido del rubio.

Sentándose junto a una fuente de agua de la cual habían bebido unos segundos antes, los dos adolescentes empezaron a contemplar el paisaje verde y limpio que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Con una botella de vino tinto entre sus manos, Stan comentó:

- Es muy lindo el paisaje.

- Sí… - murmuró el rubio con nostalgia mientras tomaba la botella y bebía un sorbo del vino.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre ellos por un rato, pero Stan, queriendo romper el hielo, le dijo:

- Lo siento.

- ¿Eh?

- Lamento mucho arrastrarte hasta aquí y de no haberte hecho caso.

- Nah… Está bien. Hace rato que no peleo con alguien de esa manera, así que fue liberador.

- Bien…

- Ehmmm…

- ¿Y qué hay de Trent?

- ¿Uh?

- ¿No le reclamaste nada por su infidelidad con Bebe?

- No… No tuve ni chance de enfrentármele. Yo… Yo salí corriendo de la escuela al verle tan… Cariñoso con esa mujerzuela.

- Jeje… El amor duele.

- Duele, pero es muy bonito sentirlo, ¿sabes?

- Sí… Lo sé. Y te comprendo, si me permites decirlo.

- Ok…

- ¿Sabes algo Buttercup? A veces quisiera tener a alguien con quien compartir los momentos más importantes de mi vida. Tener a alguien que me ame como soy y no como quiere que sea.

- Y esperas que Fabrizio sea así contigo, ¿no es así?

- Tal vez…

- Uhmmm… Stan.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias… Gracias por compartir conmigo esta loca experiencia.

- Je… De nada… Viejo.

Mientras ambos compartían lo que podría ser un momento agradable juntos, un grupo de monjas rellenaba su tanque de gasolina y les dejaba una estampilla con la imagen de la Virgen María.

**_&%&%&_**

- Tranquilo, Randy – comentó Gerald mientras que él y Stuart observaban cómo el pelinegro caminaba totalmente angustiado de un lado a otro.

- ¡No puedo, Gerry, simplemente no puedo! – exclamaba el pobre hombre - ¡Mi hijo está allá en Italia con un pervertido que seguramente estará abusando de él y yo estoy aquí como un idiota esperanzado a que la policía resuelva el jodido caso!

- Randy, trata de calmarte – intervino Stuart, quien le ofrecía una botella de cerveza -. Tu hijo es listo. Sabe cuidarse solo, por Dios.

- ¡Pero él es un niño, un inocentón que apenas está viendo la vida! - espetó Randy mientras le arrebataba la botella de cerveza.

- Tiene 17 años – añadió el señor McCormick -. A esa edad ha demostrado que puede estar a la altura de cualquier situación.

- Excepto de ésta… Stan… Mi pequeño hijo… Ojalá esté bien donde quiera que esté…

**_&%&%&_**

La ciudad de Roma, conocida durante mucho tiempo como la Ciudad Eterna, la cuna del todopoderoso Imperio Romano y capital del Cristianismo Católico, era un lugar de crisol multicultural. Sus edificios, sus avenidas, sus extensas plazas y hasta las ruinas excelentemente conservadas de lo que fueran antes los lugares más importantes en el ámbito social, cultural y religioso le otorgaban un aire mágico único en una metrópolis.

Un aire que a Stan y a Butters, al adentrarse por sus calles en el automóvil, admiraban desde todos los ángulos. Butters se encargó de filmar su pasantía por varias ruinas arqueológicas, sobre todo por la conocida Largo di Torre Argentina, y por edificios como la Columna Trajana, un monumental edificio ubicado en la Piazza Venezia y el Castillo de Sant'Angelo, la antigua residencia militar de legendarios Papas como Alejandro VI Borgia.

Su entrada a Roma terminó en la Piazza Navona, donde estaba la rentadora de automóviles.

- ¡Wow! – exclamaba Butters cuando ambos salían del lugar - ¡Roma es enorme!

- Eso ví – replicó Stan.

- ¿Cómo le harán los romanos para no perderse en tremendo laberinto?

- Tal vez basta con que hayas nacido y crecido aquí para saberlo, ¿no crees? Ahora… ¿Dónde hallaremos alojamiento?

- ¿Qué?

- Tenemos qué buscar un lugar en dónde alojarnos.

- Diantres... Pensé que lo habías visto.

- No soy Supermán. Además, prefiero que sea un lugar que no esté tan arriba de 40 euros la noche.

- Eres muy tacaño, Stan, ¿lo sabías?.

- Viejo, no lo digo por tacaño, sino porque leí que hay hoteles pequeños que te ofrecen una linda vista de Roma. Hoteles locales, para ser exacto.

- ¿Habrá un Holiday Inn o a un Hilton?

- ¡Nah! Si quieres pasear en Roma, debes buscar lo que Roma te ofrece en hospitalidad… Ok, entremos a esta zapatería y preguntemos si conocen algún hotel.

- ¿Podríamos aprovechar estar aquí para comprar algún calzado? Mis tenis están sucios.

- Ok.

Los dos chicos entraron entonces al lugar, en donde hallaron a una chica de cabellos oscuros despidiéndose de unos clientes. Con un poco de timidez, Stan y Butters se acercaron a la chica, quien con una sonrisa, les saludó:

_- Buona sera! _(¡Buen día!) _Posso aiutarti in qualcosa? _(¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?)

- Ehmmm… Sí – respondió Stan -… Bueno, no sé hablar muy bien que se diga el italiano, pero…

- ¡Oh, no se preocupen! – replicó la chica, quien al parecer no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Butters – Puedo hablarle entonces en inglés.

- ¡Fiu, qué bueno! Bueno, quisiera que nos mostrara algunos modelos de calzado para mi amigo y, si puede y si es tan amable, alguna recomendación de algún hotel o pensión en donde hospedarnos. Acabamos de llegar a Roma y pues estamos buscando un lugar en dónde quedarnos.

La chica rió y replicó:

- No, no es ninguna molestia. Hay varios hoteles cercanos a la Piazza Navona, o sea, por aquí. Puedo recomendarles uno muy _bellíssimo _llamado "Sole Al Pantheon". Está a cinco cuadras de aquí.

- ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias, señorita…!

- Cristina – añadió la chica mientras ofrecía su mano-. Cristina Vespucci. Mucho gusto.

- Stan Marsh – replicó el pelinegro.

- Leopold Stotch – añadió Butters.

- Stan y Leopold… Bien, ¿qué calzado quieren ver?

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Butters – U-unos tenis de color blanco o caqui, por favor. La marca te la dejo a tu elección.

- Ok. Voy a buscarlos. Ahorita regreso.

- Propio – dijeron los chicos al unísono.

Cristina, con una sonrisa, se fue a buscar el calzado mientras que Stan y Butters se sentaron a descansar un rato y esperar a que Cristina trajera los zapatos para Butters. No obstante, un par de hombres entraron al local discutiendo en italiano sobre algún asuntillo de negocios… O al menos eso hacían hasta que se toparon con los dos adolescentes.

Uno de ellos se acercó apresuradamente a Butters y, tomándole de las dos manos, exclamó:

_- Ciao, Cutie! Dove sei stato tutta la mia vita, amore?_ (¡Hola, lindura! ¿Dónde has estado durante toda mi vida, amor?).

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaba Butters consternado mientras que Stan replicó:

- ¡Oiga, deje en paz a mi amigo!

- ¡Ah! ¡Americanos! – exclamó el otro hombre, quien se había sentado junto al pelinegro en una fracción de segundo y, tomándole de la mano, añadió: - _Ha dimmi, cara, avete mai ho detto che sei la cosa più bella che Dio ha creato?_ (Dime, querido, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres lo más bello que Dios ha creado?).

Stan quiso zafarse del agarre del varón de cabellos oscuros, ojos cafés claros y de traje marrón, pero éste no se lo permitía y ya hasta pensaba en darle un beso al pobre adolescente. Butters, por su parte, intentaba decirle al tipo de cabello pelirrojo y traje azul marino que no quería nada con él.

_- Lasciarli in pace, bastardi!_ (¡Déjenlos en paz, cabrones!) – exclamó Cristina muy molesta, quien le dio un certero zape con la tapa de la caja de zapato al tipejo - _Essi sono spaventare i nostri clienti, bastardi!_ (¡Están espantando a nuestros clientes, hijos de puta!).

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó el hombre - ¡Cristina, hermana!

- ¡Cállate, Federico! – le espetó la pelinegra - ¡Tu comportamiento es inaudito y vergonzoso! ¡Ahora, con un carajo, vayan y discúlpense con nuestros clientes!

- ¡Argh! Cristina, hablo en serio, búscate un novio – replicó el pelirrojo mientras que se volvía hacia Stan y Butters y les dijo: - . Disculpen por este… Desastre, como lo llamaría nuestra dulce y querida hermana… Encuentro afortunado para nosotros…

- ¡Leandro! – exclamó Cristina.

_- Bene, bene, bene_ (Bien, bien, bien)… Me callaré al respecto.

Dicho eso, se sentó a lado de Butters y le preguntó:

- ¿Me puedes dar tu teléfono, bebé?

_- Figglio di putana!_ (¡Hijo de puta!) – gritó Cristina mientras le daba una patada en la entrepierna a Leandro.

_- Rassicurare te, sorella!_ (¡Tranquilízate, hermana!) – intentó calmar Federico – No es para tanto. Ya nos vamos, si es eso lo que tanto quieres.

El hombre se volvió hacia Stan y, guiñándole el ojo, le dijo:

- Si van a permanecer en Roma durante unos días, puedo recomendarles un hotel cerca de aquí. Se llama "Sole Al Pantheon".

- Gracias – replicó Stan -. Su hermana ya nos comentó.

_- Ah, bene! _(¡Ah, bueno!). Entonces no les molestará en que les guíe. Podemos ir caminando o en auto. Como quieran.

- Bueno…

- Federico – intervino Cristina -, si intentas hacer alguna idiotez, te juro por nuestra madre que te cortaré las pelotas.

- Simplemente estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda como una muestra de buena voluntad y de pedir disculpas por este lamentable incidente – se defendió Federico.

- Más te valga. No quiero enterarme de que te los violaste.

- ¡Yo no voy a violarme a nadie! ¡Cielos, Cristina! ¡En serio necesitas a un macho que te domine!

- Federico…

- Ok, ok, ok... ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos ahora o después de que tu amigo se pruebe los tenis?

- Errr… Mejor después – respondió Stan -. Él es un poco indeciso al respecto.

- Cierto – añadió Butters.

_- Bene._ Nos vemos después, caballeros – se despidió Federico con una sonrisa y se retiró junto con Leandro de la sala de clientes.


	7. VI Roma (II)

**_Otro capi más... Y esta vez con la letra de una bella canción italiana que conocí cuando era pequeña en uno de los conciertos de los Tres Tenores (Luciano Pavarotti (q.e.p.d), José Carreras y Plácido Domingo, para los que no saben quiénes son) llamada "Rondine al nido" o "El Nido de la Golondrina". Esa rola me ha hecho llorar y era la favorita de mi abuelito (q.e.p.d). Aquí les va un link de youtube para que la vean/escuchen:_  
**

**_watch?v=Q7CYeSaLZDM_**

**_Así mismo, les advierto que en este capítulo hay cierta información verídica sobre uno de los hoteles más famosos y antiguos de Roma "Sole al Pantheon", cuya web pueden visitar:_**

**_hotelsolealpantheonpuntocom (sustituir la palabra "punto" por el símbolo ".")._**

**_Ojalá lo disfruten!_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**VI.**

**Roma (II)**

El hotel "Sole Al Pantheon" era uno de los hoteles más antiguos de Roma. Sus habitaciones dan una vista perfecta a uno de los multifacéticos paisajes de la Ciudad Eterna, un paisaje que a Stan le ha impactado desde que abrió la sencilla ventana para dejar entrar el fresco aire de la tarde.

Volviéndose hacia atrás, sonrió satisfecho.

La habitación que les tocó, una "doble clásica" en términos comerciales, era todo un lujo, al menos desde su perspectiva. Más que un lujo, era su adoración. No todos los días uno estaría en una de las capitales más pobladas del mundo y hospedarse en el más antiguo de los hospicios romanos.

Su cama era confortable, las sillas y el tocador, hechas de madera de roble y pino, eran una obra de arte. En el rincón, justo al lado del tocador, se hallaba un mueble con un televisor tipo LCD de pantalla plana, en donde transmitían en ese momento una serie europea llamada "Sherlock".

El baño, equipado con una tina de esas del siglo XVIII ó XIX y con un espejo de diseño único e innovador. A su lado habían tres botellas con soluciones salinas para baño, ideales para que el cliente pueda disfrutar de un respiro en su vida y aislarse del mundo a través de un buen baño de tina. Butters adoró esa parte de la habitación y tal vez por eso en esos momentos empezaba a tardarse en él.

- ¡Hey, Butters! – exclamó al entrar al baño - ¿Te falta poco?

- Un rato más, Stan – replicó el chico con una sonrisa -. Por favor, sólo un rato...

- Mmmm… Creo ver el porqué.

- ¡Oh, vamos, amigo! ¡Este baño es único! Deberías entrar aquí y disfrutar de un rato de relajación antes de ir a conocer a Fabrizio.

- Hablando del rey de Roma, me dijo que su amigo estará con nosotros. O sea que ya tienes a alguien con quién charlar y olvidar por un momento a Trent.

- ¡No me menciones el nombre de ese pendejo de mierda, Stan! – espetó Butters - ¡Por supuesto que me olvidaré de él! Y será con sexo.

- ¡¿Qué?! Butters… Por favor, no te hagas daño a ti mismo.

Acercó una silla y se sentó a pocos metros del rubio, quien aclaró:

- No me estoy haciendo daño, es sólo que… Que él… ¡Ugh! ¡Es un idiota insensible, Stan! Es un idiota que no pensó en mí en ningún momento al acariciarle las bubis a Bebe… Aunque no es la primera vez que me sucede.

- Bueno, al menos con su amigo Rodrigo te olvidarás de él por un momento.

- Ojalá fuera para siempre.

- Ok… Me llamas cuando termines.

- Está bien… Stan.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Eh… Pase lo que pase esta noche… Estaremos bien, ¿cierto?

- Sí… Lo estaremos.

**_&%&%&_**

El Trastévere es una de los 22 barrios o _rioni_ de Roma y uno de los más populares en cuanto a preferencia turística y de vivienda se refiera. Ubicada en el centro de la Ciudad Eterna, el Trastévere limita en el norte con el XIV _rione_ o barrio de Borgo.

La razón de su fama y popularidad entre locales y extranjeros es por sus calles adoquinadas con _sampietrini_, un tipo de piedra resbalosa que puede soportar cualquier peso y permite la filtración del agua cuando llueve. A su alrededor se podían ver casas de estilo medieval utilizadas hoy día como residencias, hoteles, bares y restaurantes, aunque también tenía en su territorio algunos lugares de renombre como la Villa Farnesina, el lugar donde, según la leyenda local, se había hospedado Cleopatra en su visita a la ciudad, el Jardín Botánico de Roma y la colina Janículo, desde donde podría apreciarse un panorama entero de Roma.

Otro lugar muy conocido de aquél barrio era justamente a donde Stan y Butters estaban llegando en taxi: La piazza de Santa María.

- Bien – dijo Stan mientras que él y Butters se sentaban en uno de los banquillos de espaldas a la fuente de Santa María -. Aquí estamos: La plaza de Santa María Trastévere.

- Es muy bonita – comentó Butters -… Lástima que nuestros amigos no pudieran estar aquí para ver esto. Les habría encantado estar aquí.

- ¡Je! Más bien estaríamos detrás de Kenny mientras él acosa a toda mujer italiana que se le cruzara enfrente.

- Kenny y Desmond querrás decir. Inclusive Ezio, Josh y Mark estarían corriendo como locos detrás de toda mujer italiana.

- Pues para mí supondría un descanso… Bueno, ya son las 7 en punto y Fabrizio no tardará en llegar, si es que ya llegó y no esté esperando en alguna parte cercana a la fuente.

- ¿Te dijo alguna seña en particular?

- Sí: Una rosa roja y una canción.

- ¿Eh? ¿Una canción? ¿Cuál?

- No lo s-

- "_Sotto la gronda de la torre antica – _empezaba a cantar una dulce y melodiosa voz -_… Una rondine amica, allo sbocciare del mandorlo è tornata. Ritorna tutti gli anni, sempre alla stessa data, monti e mare essa varca per tornar"__.(_ _Bajo el alero de la torre antica... Un amigo de la golondrina, la flor del Almendro está de vuelta. Vuelve todos los años, siempre en la misma fecha, cruzando los ríos y los mares para regresar)._

Varios de los presentes que pasaban en la plaza, incluyendo a los comensales del restaurante "Santa María Trastevere", se volvieron hacia el dueño de aquella bella voz que empezaba a cantar un aria napolitana que, años atrás, el famoso tenor Luciano Pavarotti había dado a conocer bajo el nombre de "Rondine al nido" (El nido de la Golondrina), cuyo compositor, Vincenzo de Crescenzo, había escrito en memoria de un amor perdido.

Stan se sintió cimbrado y conmovido ante aquella melodía. Butters, por su parte, había empezado a llorar ante aquellas frases de amores perdidos y sin retorno… Muy a pesar de que no entendía ni jota de italiano.

Guiándose por la voz cantante, el pelinegro camina hacia donde estaba la muchedumbre de gente. Abriéndose paso entre los asistentes, el joven Marsh abrió los ojos como platos al ver a un hombre rellenito de cabellos negros cuya edad oscilaba entre los 20 y los 35 años sosteniendo una rosa roja en su mano. El hombre enfocó inmediatamente su atención al notar la presencia de Stan y, sonriente, terminó de cantar la melodía:

_- "Solo amore… Quando fugge e va lontano… Speri invano ma non torna più. Speri invano ma non torna più... __Ne la penombra dolce della sera, passa la primavera. Cinguettano le rondini nel volo, ebbre di luce e d'aria. ed io son triste e solo… Monti e mare tu non varchi per tornar. __Mia piccina, fosti tutta la mia vita; sei fuggita e non torni più. Sei fuggita e non torni più…" (Sólo el amor vuela y no regresa. Te esperanza en vano, porque éste no regresa. Te esperanza en vano, porque éste no regresa… En el cálido crepúsculo de la tarde, pasa el tiempo primaveral. Las golondrinas levantan su vuelo, pero yo estoy triste y solo. Ellas están ebrias de luz y aire, pero tú no atraviesas montes y mares para regresar. Mi pequeña, tú fuiste mi vida entera, pero huiste para jamás regresar. ¡Huiste para jamás regresar!)._

- ¡BRAVO! – exclamaron algunos individuos con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡BELLÍSSIMO! – exclamaban otros.

- ¡Fue hermoso! – exclamó Butters, quien se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Stan asintió, sintiéndose anonadado por el sentimiento con el que el hombre imprimió en cada una de las palabras de aquella bella canción.

Cuando todos se hubieron dispersado, Stan se acercó al hombre y, con timidez, preguntó:

- Disculpe… ¿E-es usted Fabrizio Alcarte?

_- Lo stesso!_ (¡El mismo!) – respondió el varón con alegría – Tú eres Stan Marsh, ¿cierto?

_- Si _(Si)… A-así es… Wow… Uhmmm… Cielos…

- Te dejé asombrado, por lo que veo.

- Sí…

- ¡Fue muy bonita esa canción! – intervino Butters.

_- Grazie mile_ (Muchas gracias)… Es una canción muy antigua. La compuso un patriota nuestro hace un siglo, Vincenzo de Crescenzo. Tú eres Leopold, ¿no es verdad?

- S-sí… ¡Soy yo!

_- Bene! _¡Hey, Rodrigo! _Qui sono o nostri ragazzi!_ (¡Aquí están nuestros chicos!).

El tal Rodrigo se acercó a ellos; no obstante, Stan y Butters se sorprendieron al ver quién era el compañero de Fabrizio.

- ¡¿Leandro?! – exclamaron los dos adolescentes mientras que éste, también sorprendido, inquirió:

- ¡¿Stan?! ¡¿Leopold?!

_- Li conoscete?_ (¿Les conoces?).

- Sip. Hoy en la mañana nos conocimos en la zapatería de mi hermana…

Abrazando inesperadamente a Butters, le dijo con tono seductor:

- Dime, vida mía, ¿a dónde vamos primero? ¿A comer o a la cama?

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamaba Butters muy asustado y deseando que Trent estuviera con él en ese momento.

_- Bastardi!_ (¡Cabrón!) – protestó Fabrizio mientras le daba un zape a Leandro - _Ho portato qui così che si charlaras con esso, che voi cercate di non violare!_ (¡Te traje aquí para que charlaras con él, no para que te lo intentes violar!).

_- Figglio di puttana!_ (¡Hijo de puta!), ¡eso duele! – protestó Leandro.

Fabrizio, en respuesta, le fulminó con la mirada; luego, volviéndose a Stan, añadió:

- Disculpa el comportamiento de Leandro. Tanta salida en busca de mujeres con quiénes follar le ha estado afectando la inteligencia. Si quieres, podemos despedir a Leandro y charlar los tres.

- ¡¿Despedirme?! – exclamó Leandro sin soltar a Butters de las nalgas - ¡Puedo hacer que él pase un buen rato sin llegar a la cama!

- No lo parece, pero si dices ser capaz de hacer eso sin violártelo, empieza con soltarle el trasero.

- E-él tiene razón – intervino Butters muy sonrojado -. M-me gustaría que me soltaras. M-me siento muy incómodo que me manoseen allá.

- Tus deseos son órdenes, _amore mío_.

Lo soltó inmediatamente, por lo que Butters suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, Leandro lo tomó delicadamente de las dos manos y le preguntó:

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

_- Oh, per l'amor di Dio!_ (¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!) – exclamó Fabrizio muy incómodo mientras que Stan se echaba a reír.

_- Che cosa?_ (¿Qué?). Me he vuelto decente para dejarle una mejor impresión… ¿A cuántos piensas invitar para la recepción de nuestra boda? ¿100? ¿150? ¿400 personas?

Stan se echaba a reír mientras que Butters, embarazado ante semejante situación, le replicó:

- N-no creo que sea momento para el matrimonio. Todavía tengo 17…

- Y yo tengo 24 años, _bello mio_ (bello mío). Para el amor no hay edad.

Mientras que Leandro intentaba convencer a Butters para que se comprometiera, Fabrizio tomó la mano de Stan de manera inesperada y, ante la sorpresa de éste, le dio un tierno beso en su mano. Entregándole la rosa, le dijo:

- Nunca pensé que el chico a quien iba a conocer sería el más bello de los ángeles.

- Cielos… Gracias. E-es… Muy amable – replicó Stan un poco sonrojado-. Y la verdad, cantaste excelente esa canción… ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?

- "Rondine al nido"… "El nido de la Golondrina".

- Wow… Realmente me sentí conmovido cuando te escuché cantar… Y podría jurar que tienes la voz de tenor, ¿o me equivoco?

Fabrizio se echó a reír y exclamó:

_- Grazie mile, amico mio! _ (¡Muchas gracias, amigo mío!). Y sip, hay algo de eso en mi voz, aunque tristemente estudiar para tenor es muy costoso y tardarías años, siglos en perfeccionar las técnicas de grandes tenores como Pavarotti, Carusso y otros más… ¿Ya cenaron?

- No. De hecho, quería preguntarte en dónde podríamos ir a cenar.

- El "Santa María Trastevere" es un buen lugar – comentó Leandro mientras abrazaba a un Butters ya un poco más confiado -. Ahí preparan el mejor spaghetti…

Besando los dedos de su mano, añadió muy seguro de sí mismo:

_- Ah… delizioso!_ (¡Ah… ¡Riquísimo!). Claro, pueden comer lo que se les antoje también, tal vez una pizza, una lasagna, pavo al vino tinto… Una variedad tremenda de platillos para probar, _giusto, carino? _(¿verdad, cariño?).

Butters se sonrojó mientras que Stan y Fabrizio, cuadrándose de hombros, decidieron caminar hacia el restaurante.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Estás loco, Trent?! – exclamaba Josh mientras observaba cómo Boyett empacaba sus cosas - ¡La policía dijo que nadie podría intervenir en la investigación!

- ¡Me vale verga lo que digan esos infelices de mierda! ¡Iré a Italia a rescatar a Butters y a Stan de paso! ¡Mark debería de hacer lo mismo, o al menos ese idiota de Auditore, pero vaya, al parecer Stan tenía razón sobre ellos! ¡Ninguno de ellos está aquí en South Park! ¡Los dos huyeron como perros asustados! ¡¿Y dicen querer a Stan?!

- Viejo…

- ¡Qué viejo ni qué la puta madre! ¡Butters y Stan han de estar por ahí asustados, en manos de un puto pervertido de mierda mientras nosotros estamos aquí pendejeando!

Trent salió como una ráfaga de viento de su habitación seguido de Josh, quien intentaba calmarle diciéndole:

- No es culpa de Mark o de Ezio el hecho de que no puedan hacer algo por ir a Italia y encontrar a los chicos.

El taxi se estacionó frente a las puertas de la casa de los Tres Bullies; Josh puso una mano en el hombro de Trent y, suspirando, le dijo:

- Espera. Iré contigo para ver que no causes algún desastre en el aeropuerto. Con el carácter que tienes…

Dicho eso, Josh subió a su habitación y en lo que canta un gallo bajó con una mochila. Trent, intentando calmarse, se subió al taxi seguido de su amigo y ambos se fueron directamente al aeropuerto.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Mmmm! – exclamaba Stan mientras degustaba de un rico _braciole_ de ternera - ¡Esto está delicioso! ¡Y el vino, refrescante!

- Se los dije – añadió Leandro con una sonrisa -. Este restaurante tiene lo mejor de lo mejor. ¿Y tu pavo al vino tinto, Buttercup? ¿Cómo lo sientes?

- ¡Divino! – exclamaba Butters con una sonrisa – ¡Me encanta! ¡Toda una delicia!

- Me alegro – comentó Fabrizio, quien le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva a Stan.

- No podía evitarlo.

Cuando vio a Stan en la plaza, hubo una conexión inmediatamente entre ambos, como si supieran que ambos estaban destinados para ser el uno al otro. Con sólo imaginarse el roce de sus labios en el balcón con una vista de Roma como fondo, el hombre ya ansiaba buscar el momento adecuado para poder probar esos labios y, si era posible, retener al muchacho en Italia durante tiempo indefinido.

Para siempre.


	8. VII Roma (III)

**_Wasamatta, gente? Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes, gente! Aquí les caigo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic con un pequeño link de Youtube adjunto. Dicho link es de un video de la canción "Non ti scordar di me", cantada por el gran Pavarotti (de hecho, considero su interpretación como la más bella hasta ahora de esa canción de Ernesto De Curtis, al menos en mi opinión):_  
**

**_watch?v=8EaE7E74DdY_**

**_La letra está más adelante, jejejeje... Y les recomiendo ir a ese link de YouTube cuando lleguen a la parte de donde nuestros dos personajes a encontrarse (Stan y Fabrizio) empiezan a... bailar... ;-). Escuchen la rola... Y sientan la música :-)._**

**_Saludines!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**VII.**

**Roma (III).**

- ¡¿Ocho horas de vuelo?! ¡Usted no entiende la gravedad del asunto!– exclamó Trent muy alterado mientras que Josh, intentando controlarlo, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y explicó:

- Perdone a mi amigo, señorita. Está un poco… Estresado. Aunque tristemente no existen aviones supersónicos como en las películas para llegar a Italia, errr… Nos gustaría al menos ver en qué vuelo nos podíamos colar, digo, si es que tiene uno disponible para ahora o tendríamos qué esperar el siguiente.

- ¡Qué esperar ni qué la puta madre! – protestó Trent - ¡Quiero ahora mismo un puto vuelo a Venecia!

- ¡Trent, ya cálmate! ¡Vas a hacer que nos echen de aquí!

- Tengo dos lugares disponibles en la sección de tercera clase en el vuelo que va a partir en 30 minutos – comentó la señorita con incomodidad.

- ¡Excelente! – exclamó Josh.

- ¡Vaya, es un milagro! – refunfuñó Trent.

- Trent… La pobre mujer no está para aguantar tus alteraciones. ¿Disculpe, cuánto va a ser?

- 600 dólares.

- Bien.

- ¡¿600 dólares?! – protestó Trent- ¡Ni que fuéramos al chingado Estambul!

- ¡CON UN CARAJO, TRENT, YA CÁLLATE!

El rubio guardó abruptamente silencio mientras que el pelinegro pagaba los boletos muy apenado y se disculpaba con la recepcionista con el incidente. Luego de retirarse de la fila, Josh se volvió hacia Trent y le comentó:

- ¡Jesucristo, viejo! ¡Ahora entiendo porqué Butters te dejó, cabrón!

El rubio, furioso, tomó a Meyers del cuello y le replicó con furia:

- Butters no me ha dejado, al menos no por el momento. Y realmente tengo miedo de que a él le suceda algo sin que yo esté ahí para evitarlo.

Josh logró zafarse de su agarre y le replicó:

- Butters no es un bebé como para que les estés sobreprotegiendo, Trent. Además, creo que debes aceptar de una buena vez que has hecho una pendejada al follarte a Bebe.

- ¡Esa puta me pidió que le calmara su calentura!

- Y tú de pendejo que accediste, cabrón.

- ¿Y qué me dices de tus folladas con Clyde? Según tengo entendido, él anda con Red.

- Andaban, tiempo pasado. Hace un año que no están juntos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿O sea que tú y Clyde son folleamigos?!

- Novios, cabrón. Somos pareja desde hace medio año.

- Hijo de tu madre… Con razón ya no te veía muy detrás del culo de las mujeres de la escuela.

- Pues ahora ya sabes que mi situación con Clyde es legítima… Y sinceramente, Butters no merecía lo que le habías hecho.

- ¡Te digo que fue a petición de Bebe lo que pasó!

- Eso díselo a Butters cuando lleguemos, si es que realmente quisiera verte luego de tu desvergonzada.

- ¡Él me verá y me escuchará, lo sé porque le conozco!

- Está bien… Si tú lo dices…

**_&%&%&_**

La Luna iluminaba la Ciudad Eterna, dando pie a que salgan a la calle los enamorados y los no tan enamorados.

Stan y Fabrizio caminaban por la piazza Spagna, famosa por tener en su territorios a las cedes de la embajada española, su escalinata de 15 peldaños, la iglesia de la Trinità dei Monti y la famosa _Fontanna de la Barcaccia_, una fuente de agua esculpida por un compatriota de Fabrizio, Pietro Bermini.

Ambos estaban tímidos. Se sentían torpes porque no sabían por dónde empezar la charla, pero se sentían cercanos porque sintieron entre ellos una conexión que nunca en sus vidas habían sentido hasta ese momento. Harto de tanto silencio incómodo, Stan tomó la palabra y comentó:

- Sí que Roma es una ciudad bien grande. ¿Cómo le hacen los romanos para desplazarse sin perderse en este laberinto lleno de historia?

- Bueno… Te mentiría si te dijera que debes nacer en Roma para conocerla – respondió Fabrizio con una sonrisa -. Nunca uno termina de explorar su ciudad y conocerla al cien por ciento. Por ejemplo, yo no conozco varios barrios de esta ciudad salvo el Trastévere y el Borgo así como varias plazas.

- Uhmmm… Cierto…

- Sí…

Surgió otro momento de silencio incómodo mientras los dos continuaban caminando por una solitaria calle que los llevaba hacia la piazza Firenze. Dicho silencio fue roto a los pocos minutos por Fabrizio, quien detuvo su paso y, volviéndose hacia su compañero, dijo:

- ¿Sabes, Stan? Me acabo de acordar de un poema… Creo que es de Goethe… No, es más bien un poema escrito por Ernesto de Curtis. Ese poema habla sobre… Sobre una golondrina que viaja hacia las montañas… Con la petición de su amado de que no le olvide…

Sorpresivamente rodeó la espalda de Stan con una mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del aludido. Empezando a mecerse lentamente, el hombre empezó a cantar en voz baja:

_- Partirono le rondini dal mio paese__freddo e senza sole,__cercando primavere di viole,__nidi d'amore e di felicita.__La mia piccola rondine parti__senza lasciarmi un bacio,__senza un addio parti…_ (Partirán las golondrinas de mi pueblo frío y sin sol, buscando una primavera de violetas, nidos de amor y felicidad. Mi pequeña golondrina se ha ido sin dejarme un beso, ha partido sin decirme adiós…)

Stan hundió su rostro en el hombro de Fabrizio mientras que éste lo abrazaba lleno de ternura y continuaba cantándole:

_- Non ti scordar di me__, __la vita mia è legata a te__. __Io t'amo sempre più__, __nel sogno mio rimani tu..._(No te olvides de mí, mi vida está ligada a ti. Yo te amo siempre más y más, sigues presentes en mis sueños…)

Los dos se separaron por un momento para mirarse el uno al otro para luego fundirse nuevamente en un abrazo mucho más liberador y mucho más resuelto. Stan cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella melodiosa voz que calmaba su alma y le hacía olvidar todo, desde su vida en South Park hasta de lo que quién sabe que estarían haciendo Leandro y Butters en esos instantes.

_- Non ti scordar di me__, __la vita mia è legata a te.__C'e' sempre un nido nel mio cuor per te__, __non ti scordar di me… _(No te olvides de mí, mi vida está ligada a ti. Siempre hay un nido para ti en mi corazón, no te olvides de mí…).

El pelinegro mayor empezó a tararear y a bailar con el chico una especie de vals hasta que, uniendo sus frentes, concluyó su pequeño recital:

_- Non ti scordar di me__, __la vita mia è legata a te__. C'__e' sempre un nido nel mio cuor per te…__Non ti scordar di me!_(No te olvides de mí, mi vida está ligada a ti. Siempre hay un nido para ti en mi corazón… ¡No te olvides de mí!).

**_&%&%&_**

- Este es "Manchas". Siempre ha sido un gato glotón, pero sin duda alguna es mi favorito – comentaba Leandro con una sonrisa mientras pasaba su dedo en la pantalla de su iPad para mostrarle a Butters las fotos de sus cuatro gatos en el sofá de la sala de su casa-. Y esta blanca con amarilla es "Manuela", la segunda hembra del grupo y la más llorona.

- ¿Manuela? – inquirió Butters con curiosidad - ¿Por qué ese nombre?

- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió cuando la vi. De hecho, iba a ponerle "Cristina", pero si mi hermana se enteraba de eso, capaz me castraba.

Butters se echó a reír mientras bebía un sorbo del delicioso vino tinto que había en su copa. Leandro, por su parte, apagó su iPad y, volviéndose hacia el joven Stotch, le preguntó:

- Me dijiste que tenías un novio infiel, ¿cierto?

- Sip – respondió el chico con cierta tristeza -… Trent. Trent Boyett se llama.

- Trent Boyett… ¿Es francés?

- Es de descendencia belgorrumana por la línea materna.

_- A tua madre!_ (¡A su madre!). ¡Eso es muy interesante! _Troppo interessante… _(Demasiado interesante…)

Puso su mano en la pierna del rubio, quien, sonrojándose, le replicó:

- Ehmmm… Leandro... ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

El pelirrojo movió su mano hacia cierta área sensible del cuerpo del nervioso Stotch mientras le respondía:

- ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido follarme a un chico muy lindo como tú… Y si me permites, te prometo que no te arrepentirás… Digamos que… Conmigo puedes tener lo que no tuviste con tu novio… O ex novio, a juzgar por lo que me comentaste hace rato.

- Leandro…

El aludido presionó sus labios contra los de Butters mientras que éste, con los ojos abiertos del asombro, intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Bastaba con pocos movimientos para turnar a Butters en un estado de completa calentura corporal que necesitaba ser calmada…

_- Cazzo pervertito, lasciarlo in pace!_ (¡Pinche pervertido, déjalo en paz!) – exclamó una voz al instante en que le soltaba un zape a Leandro.

El individuo se sobó la cabeza y, molesto, reclamó:

- ¡Ouch! ¡Cristina! ¡¿Qué chingados haces aquí?! ¡Pensé que estabas en tu habitación _jugando_ con tu consolador!

Cristina, furiosa, le dio una patada (la segunda del día) en la entrepierna mientras le gritaba:

- ¡NO DIGAS MIS INTIMIDADES FRENTE A LOS INVITADOS, _CAZZO BASTARDI _(PINCHE CABRÓN)!

- ¡AAAYYY! ¡MIS PELOTAS!

Butters, sintiendo pena por aquella situación, se levantó inmediatamente y quiso dirigirse hacia la puerta. No obstante, Cristina lo tomó de la mano y le dijo muy avergonzada:

_- Mi perdoni per questo tale comportamento barbarico_ (Discúlpame por este comportamiento tan bárbaro), Butters. Mi hermano suele actuar así cada vez que está a solas con una visita, especialmente si son mujeres o son varones tan lindos como tú.

_- Non è vero!_ (¡No es cierto!) – protestó el hombre desde el suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor -. ¡No siempre actúo así!

- ¡Entonces levántate y discúlpate con él!

- ¡Lo haré después de que me pases una bolsa con hielo para mis pelotas!

- ¡Argh! Ven, Butters, vayamos a la cocina a buscar una bolsa de hielo y charlemos un poco sobre tu mal de amores. ¡Y tú, deja de quejarte! ¡Jesucristo, es sólo una patadita!

- ¡¿Sólo una patadita?! ¡Prácticamente casi me dejas estéril, cabrona!

Butters no pudo evitar reírse ante aquél suceso, aunque en su interior se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo Stan y Fabrizio en esos momentos.

**_&%&%&_**

- Roma se ve hermosa desde aquí – comentaba Stan mientras admiraba el paisaje de la ciudad desde el balcón de un hotel situado a pocos metros de la famosa colina Janículo.

- ¡Así es! – replicaba Fabrizio con una sonrisa mientras vaciaba un poco de champaña en las copas y las llevaba hacia la terraza.

Entregándole una a Stan, añadió con orgullo y admiración:

_- Ah, la Città Eterna!_ (¡Ah, la Ciudad Eterna!)… ¡La ciudad del romance, de la poesía y del amor!

- ¿Qué lo último no le corresponde a París?

- Más bien lo comparte, Stanie… Mírala. Tan grande, tan majestuosa y sin embargo tan común como otras metrópolis. Ah… Quisiera quedarme aquí para vivir, para gozar… Para amar.

Sus ojos cafés oscuros se encontraron con los ojos azules del adolescente, quien, sonrojado, le preguntó:

- ¿Para amar?

- Sí…- le respondió el hombre en un susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente para poder rozar aquellos labios que ansiaba probar toda la noche.

Stan estaba paralizado y expectante ante la situación que pronto se desarrollaría entre ellos. Fabrizio era un hombre encantador, romántico, de buen porte y bien educado; sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar si realmente sus intenciones eran serias… O una simple excusa para tener sexo, como cualquier otro infeliz.

El italiano, por su parte, empezó a titubear.

Ansiaba probar los labios de Stan por un lado, pero por el otro lado se libraba una especie de lucha interna al respecto. El chico era bien parecido, con un carácter notablemente fuerte, pero decidido a convivir en armonía con todo a su alrededor. Incluso parecía ser alguien que estaba ilusionado con conocer el amor verdadero, una actitud demasiado ingenua que podría traerle serios problemas y peligros.

Al principio quería tener el mejor sexo que haya tenido en su vida, puesto que él era de aquellos hombres que gustaban las aventuras de una noche y al día siguiente buscarse a otra víctima, a otra persona que le despierte el deseo de ir a la cama a tener buen sexo… Pero no se esperaba hallar una especie de conexión espiritual y posiblemente sentimental con ese jovencito.

No esperaba que aquella noche de "goza y olvida" se convirtiera en la noche de un "te amo desde que te vi por primera vez"…

- L-lo siento – murmuró mientras se separaba del muchacho -… N-no fue mi intención… No fue mi intención intentar besarte.

Stan se sintió decepcionado. ¡Tan cerca estaba de besar al hombre que empezaba a enamorarle con el corazón en la mano y éste decide retroceder!

Fabrizio, notando esa reacción, añadió:

- No está bien para ninguno de los dos besarnos y tener sexo así como así… No quiero que tengas una impresión errónea sobre mí.

- Entiendo… - murmuró el muchacho con cierta incomodidad.

- Y-ya es tarde, Stan, y-y a estas horas no es recomendable que salgas solo... Te daré una camisa para que puedas dormir en la cama. Yo dormiré en la silla

- G-gracias, e-es muy amable de tu parte en permitir que me quede aquí, pero… Creo que podemos compartir la cama.

- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero darte problemas.

- No me los darás. Además, soy yo el que debería de decirte esa frase, ¿no crees?

- Tal vez, pero aún así no me molesta pasar una mala noche…

_Mi amor._


	9. VIII Roma (IV)

**_Tatatatatataaaan... Aquí está un nuevo capi de este fic romántico... En donde el final será un tanto sorpresivo para algunos de ustedes._  
**

**_Ojalá les guste!_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**VIII.**

**Roma (IV).**

- ¡Al fin llegamos! ¡A la bella Venecia!– exclamó Josh muy aliviado mientras que Trent, muy enojado por no haber dormido nada durante el largo viaje, le replicó:

- ¡¿Esto es Venecia?!

- ¿Esperabas una ciudad parecida a Nueva York o algo así, Trent?

- Pues… Sí… Algo así…

_- Mio amico_ (Amigo mío), estamos en el viejo continente, en la cuna de grandes eventos importantes para la humanidad… Estamos en el terreno del que fuera el legendario Imperio Romano.

- Estamos en el hogar del cantante favorito de Butters, Eros "Marica" Ramazzotti.

Josh rodó los ojos con hastío y le replicó:

- Trent, ¿sería posible que me hicieras el favor de bajarle a tu jodido mal humor?

- No mientras no encontremos a Butters y a Stan.

- Más bien mientras que Butters no quiera saber nada de ti y mientras que Stan no esté en manos o en brazos de ese tal Fabrizio.

- ¡Argh! ¡¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso de que Butters está molesto conmigo?!

- ¿Tienes algún problema en reconocer la culpa, Boyett?

- ¡No tengo ni un puto problema!

- Pues a mí me parece lo contrario, bro. No reconoces que cometiste una infidelidad, una traición al amor y devoción que él te tenía.

- ¡¿Cómo carajo iba a saber que lo iba a presenciar todo lo que vio en el baño?! ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo diantres iba a saber que se iba a enterar de que tuve mi desliz con Bebe?!

- We, sabías bien que Bebe es una tremenda puta que anda de folleamigos con Kenny y con Craig. Incluso anda de puta con nuestros rivales y con Mark. Y sin embargo, ahí caes redondito como el idiota que eres.

- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que esa mujerzuela solamente me pidió que le calmara su calentura!

- ¡Y tú bien pudiste haberle dicho que se la calmara con otro!

- ¡Eso fue lo que le dije! Pero ella me dijo que su calentura era en realidad el rezago de su aventura nocturna con Kenny. El cabrón la había dejado plantada debido a que su hermanita había enfermado.

- ¡Pues se hubiera buscado un consolador de perdida!

- Ella tiene uno, pero no le funciona mucho que digamos.

- Entonces que se consiga novio, ¿no? Digo, es bonita y demás, debería de tener uno por ahí y no estar de folleamiga con media escuela.

- Bueno, ya, ya, bájale a tu molestia, Josh. ¡Diantres! ¡Eres peor que mi tía Sheila! Ahora, a lo que nos interesa: ¿Dónde coño nos hospedaremos antes de empezar a buscar a nuestros objetivos de búsqueda?

- Esa es una buena pregunta.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Estuvieron así de cerca de besarse y no pasó nada?! – exclamó Butters muy asombrado luego de escuchar el relato de un Stan completamente perdido en una especie de mar de sueños.

El pelinegro, por su parte, se acomodó un poco en la tina, bebió un poco de vino y replicó:

- Te juro que estuvimos conectados el uno al otro, Butters. Lo sentí, lo palpé, lo vi en sus ojos…

- En una lástima. Es decir, anoche él te cantó no una, sino dos veces. Bailaron, tomaron un poco de champaña… Pero no se besaron, ni siquiera tuvieron sexo.

- Bueno, él me dijo que no quería apresurar las cosas ni que quería dejarme una mala impresión de sí mismo, lo que me hizo pensar que él lo hacía por educación y por caballerosidad… Pero te aseguro, Butters, que pude ver en sus ojos lo mismo que habrá visto él en los míos…

Butters observó de cerca a su amigo y, al cabo de unos minutos, sonrió. Stan, un poco extrañado, preguntó:

- ¿Qué?

- Stan… Estás enamorado.

- ¿Eh? – inquirió el joven con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Estás enamorado. Se te nota en cada palabra que dices, en cada mirada que pones y hasta en el repentino tarareo que hiciste hace un rato.

- Es que… Es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza esa canción… _"Non ti scordar di me…__la vita mia è legata a te.__Io t'amo sempre più,__nel sogno mio rimani tu"…_

- Wow… Suena muy linda esa canción.

- Y te conmovería si le hubieras escuchado.

Inesperadamente cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear la canción. El rubio, mientras tanto, sonrió al ver a su amigo tan ilusionado, tan feliz y tan contento, pero sobre todo, tan enamorado de alguien que apenas le empezaba a conocer.

- Quisiera encontrar a alguien así, ¿sabes? – comentó – Digo, no me importaría si fuera chico o chica, pero siempre he querido tener a alguien que me susurrara en mi oído lo mucho que me quiere.

- Podrías intentarlo con Leandro.

- ¡¿Con Leandro?! No, Stan, ¡paso! Ese cabrón casi me viola en su casa si no fuera porque Cristina llegó y le dio una patada en su entrepierna.

Stan se rió y añadió:

- ¡Por lo visto Leandro es de aquellos que dicen ser machos y en realidad son tremendos machines!

- Tenlo por seguro que así es. A nuestra salud.

- Y por la salud de nuestros anfitriones de la bella Italia.

Ambos chicos bebieron sus copas de vino y empezaron a charlar sobre otras cosas.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Entonces no te acostaste con él?! – exclamó Federico muy asombrado luego de escuchar el relato de Fabrizio.

- No, _mio amico_ – respondió Fabrizio mientras se quitaba una mascarilla frente al espejo -. No pude…

- ¿No pudiste porque no se dejó o… Porque tú no quisiste?

Fabrizio se volvió hacia su amigo y, con una sonrisa serena, le respondió:

- Porque yo no quise hacerlo…

- ¿Y por qué no quisiste hacerlo? Digo, lo tenías así de cerca como para devorártelo toda la noche, pero desaprovechaste la oportunidad que con tanto esfuerzo has logrado tras contactarle en esa página.

- No quise hacerlo porque sentí que no era el momento apropiado. Es decir, no soy tampoco un verdadero cabrón para quebrarle las ilusiones que tenía sobre mí, Fede. Él tiene una imagen decente y limpia sobre mí, ¿ok? Una imagen que yo le presenté, que yo creé sólo para atraer su atención.

- Pues entonces termina con esto y dile la verdad.

- No, de ninguna manera voy a hacer eso.

- Compadre, yo creo que es lo mejor para ti y para él terminar con este desmadre antes de que alguien salga herido y se termine con odio.

- Lo haré cuando sea un momento propicio… Tal vez después del viaje por varios puntos de Europa que quiero hacer con él.

- ¡¿Viajar por toda Europa?!

- Sí. Pienso… Pienso que debo cerciorarme de una cosa…

Federico arqueó una ceja y pensó en emitir algún comentario, pero calló.

Probablemente el hombre le negaría lo que estaba pensando en decirle, pero si de algo Federico Vespucci estaba bien seguro era de que su amigo, cuyo nombre falso era Fabrizio Alcarte, ya estaba enamorado de Stanley Randall Marsh desde que se conocieron por primera vez...

Desde hace varios años atrás.


	10. IX Roma (V)

_**¡Saludos, mis bellos lectores!**_

_**Aquí VicPin reportándose, aunque sea por el día de hoy, ya que mañana continuaré con mi retiro temporal. Aprovechando que hoy es domingo de Carnaval y andando un poco inspirada, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a Luis Carlos, a Garu0212, a Sweek - Lawliet, a Coyote Smith y a Symphknot, quienes me desearon suerte en mi retiro.**_

_**Ojalá estén bien todos ustedes, ya que les extraño mucho y por eso echaré mis pilas al cien para acabar pronto los últimos detalles d ela tesis y arreglar los aspectos legales de mi titulación :-).**_

_**¡Un abrazo, gente!**_

* * *

**IX.**

**Roma (V).**

Fabrizio y Stan se miraban el uno al otro mientras esperaban a que el mesero les llevara su almuerzo. Había un silencio incómodo entre ellos, más bien un intento de ver quién rompía el hielo; Stan, viendo que Fabrizio estaba demasiado tímido para iniciar la conversación, se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó:

- ¿Tuviste trabajo hoy, Fabri?

- S-sí – respondió el hombre -. ¿Y tú? ¿Paseando por toda Roma?

- Sí… Bueno, ni tanto. Más bien estuve un rato en el hotel sacando fotos del paisaje.

- ¿En serio? No sabía que te gustaba la fotografía.

- Pues ya ves…

- Sí…

Hubo otro momento de silencio incómodo, aunque fue instantáneo, ya que fue el turno del italiano de reiniciar la conversación con estas palabras:

- Stan… ¿Quieres viajar conmigo por toda Europa?

Stan le miró sorprendido y, con los labios temblorosos, replicó:

- ¿P-por toda Europa?

- Sí.

- Oh, cielos… Yo…

El adolescente desvió la mirada por un momento. Era una proposición inesperada y la aceptaría de buen grado, pero había un pequeño detalle que le expuso a Fabrizio:

- Fabri… Me gustaría viajar contigo por toda Europa…

- ¡Órale!

- Pero… No puedo aceptarla en este momento, no ahora. Digo, no quiero que mis padres se preocupen y empiecen a pensar en miles de cosas… Más de lo que podrían suponer y preocuparse, ya que, como te dije, ellos no saben que estoy aquí.

- Entiendo…

- Lo siento…

Fabrizio se levantó de la mesa y, ofreciéndole una mano a Stan, le dijo:

- Ven…

- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

- Quiero mostrarte Roma de pies a cabeza.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡¿Se fueron a Roma?! – exclamó Trent muy sorprendido mientras que Josh, en italiano, le agradecía al gerente del hotel "Il Veneziani" por la información - ¡Si se largaron a Roma, hay que ir para allá!

- ¡Trent, deja de alterarte así! – replicó Meyers.

- ¡No hay tiempo, Josh! ¡Tenemos que ir a Roma ahora mismo!

- ¡Trent, viejo, al menos déjame tomar algunas fotografías!

- ¡Al carajo con las fotografías! ¡Hay que ir a por los chicos y rajar madres!

- ¿Podríamos al menos recoger a Clyde en el aeropuerto?

Trent se volvió hacia Josh muy sorprendido. Éste le explicó:

- Le dije a Clyde que estaríamos aquí. ¿O acaso pensabas que te ibas a dar tu reconciliada romántica co Butters y te echarías una polvareda completa mientras que yo me aburriría solito, ya que Stan estaría en casa al momento? ¡Ni madres!

- Ok… Entonces vayamos por tu princesa de malvavisco y larguémonos luego a Roma.

- ¿Van a Roma? – interrumpió una voz.

- Josh y Trent se volvieron hacia el dueño de la voz y, sorprendidos, exclamaron:

- ¡¿Clyde?!

Clyde Donovan, frunciendo el ceño, rpelicó:

- ¡El mismo! ¡Bebé!

El castaño abrazó a Meyers, quien exclamó:

- ¡Clyde! ¡Nene, pensé que nos esperarías en el aeropuerto!

- Lo sé, pero como me dijiste que ibas a estar en este hotel tan lindo pidiendo información, pensé en alcanzarles. ¿Y los chicos? ¿Los encontraron?

- No – respondió Trent -. Esos dos están en Roma.

- ¡¿En Roma?! ¿Y qué fueron a hacer a Roma?

- Al parecer ese tal Fabrizio les dijo que los vería allá – comentó Josh.

- ¿Pues qué esperamos? ¡Hay que ir por ellos!

- ¡Eso mismo digo! - exclamó Trent.

**_&%&%&_**

- ¿Positano? – inquirió Stan mientras que Fabrizio y él observaban el anochecer desde el tejado del castillo de Sant'Angelo, uno de los edificios militares más famosos de la ciudad por ser una de las residencias principales de los Borgia - ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?

- Está en la costa de Amalfi – respondió el pelinegro mayor -. Es un lugar con mucha historia y belleza. Te va a encantar, Stan, te lo aseguro. Es… Es un lugar en donde se respira el misterio, donde el mar parece cantarte una canción para dormir… Es un lugar mágico en donde tú puedes soñar con conocer el verdadero amor.

- Wow…

- Muchos artistas han ido a ese lugar, ¿sabes? Desde el poeta Giovanni Boccaccio hasta el compositor alemán Richard Wagner, si mal no recuerdo. Todos ellos se inspiraron en la costa, escribieron sus grandes obras e incluso hicieron películas.

- Pues entonces vayamos hacia allá, Fabrizio. Tal vez una distracción para ti por lo de tu trabajo es lo que necesitas.

- Por eso quería que viajáramos por Europa, pero tenías razón en el punto de que tus padres no saben que estás aquí. Al menos para disfrutar de tus últimos cuatro días en Italia, ¿te parecería bien ir a Positano primero y luego a Florencia, mi hogar?

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! ¡¿Ir a Florencia después de Positano?!

- ¡Por supuesto! – replicó el hombre con un guiño en el ojo - Florencia tiene varios lugares a los cuales visitar, siendo la cuna del Renacimiento italiano.

- ¡Eso sería estupendo! Le diré a Butters… ¿Crees que también Leandro o alguien más también vendría con nosotros?

- ¡Claro que sí, Stanie! Especialmente Leandro, quien seguramente intentará insertarle el anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Eh?

Fabrizio se echó a reír y añadió:

- ¡Men! Parecer ser que el buen Leandro hablaba en serio sobre tener intenciones matrimoniales con tu amigo.

- Pues dudo mucho que lo consiga, ¿sabes? Su novio… Bueno, no sé si oficialmente ya es su ex novio, pero el tipo con quien andaba tiene un largo historial delictivo.

_- Mia madre! _(¡Madre mía!), ¡eso es cierto! Su ex novio es un ex convicto, según me contaste, ¿cierto?

- Sí… Aunque creo que eso Leandro lo ha de saber ya.

- Es posible… Bien, nene. Vamos a donde Leandro y Butters y almorcemos juntos.

- ¡Vale!

Tomándose de la mano, los dos chicos abandonaron el Castello.

**_&%&%&_**

Butters y Leandro se miraban el uno al otro; el primero con mucha pena y el segundo con más pena aún, ya que el rubio le había dicho que no quería nada con él porque no quería meterle en problemas con Trent.

Asentando la taza de café en la mesa, Leandro habló sin tapujos:

- Pero él te engañó con una mujer, Leo. Te engañó y por lo tanto perdió el derecho de que seas suyo.

- Lo sé, pero conozco a Trent, Leandro. Lo conozco de años y sé muy bien lo mal que se tomaría el hecho de que me vea contigo.

- A mí me importa un cuerno que se lo tome mal, Leo. Él se perdió a la bella persona que eres por andar de calenturiento con una puta…

Tomando la mano de Butters, la besó y añadió con ternura:

- Y por esa razón te suplico fervientemente que me des una oportunidad…

- Leandro… Yo… Bueno…

Butters se sonrojó y, con voz queda, agregó:

- No… No quiero meterte en líos, Leandro…

- No lo haré si me das esa oportunidad…

- Eh…


	11. X Positano (I)

_**¡Hola, mis lindos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, hace tiempo que no actualizo este multichapter, el cual creo yo que ya voy a finalizar dentro de poco XD... O dentro de mucho tiempo, quién sabe...**_

_**En este capítulo hay una sorpresa casi al final... Una sorpresa que continuará en el próximo capítulo XD.**_

_**Sin más qué decirles, aquí les dejo con el capítulo número 10...**_

_**¡Saludines!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**X.**

**Positano (I).**

Positano.

Una de las poblaciones más idílicas de la costa italiana de Amalfi, uno de los puntos turísticos más conocidos del país por haber inspirado a artistas de la talla de Bellini y Wagner.

Stan podía observar todo desde el asiento del auto de Fabrizio; Butters y Leandro, quienes se hallaban sentados en la parte trasera, empezaban a comerse a besos como si fueran novios de toda la vida.

Si Trent les viera comportarse de esa forma, el hombre moriría de un solo infarto.

- ¡Es bellísimo! – exclamaba conforme se acercaban al poblado – Cielos, Fabri… Este lugar es hermoso.

- Y eso que sólo estás viendo de lejos, _amore mio_ (mi amor). Pero aguanta a que lleguemos para que lo puedas ver con mayor admiración. Realmente les va a encantar… Bueno, te va a encantar, porque nuestros compañeros de viaje están muy acaramelados.

Stan se echó a reír mientras que Butters y Leandro seguían muy en lo suyo.

Mientras tanto, en Roma, Trent estuvo a punto de agredir al recepcionista del "Sole al Pantheon" tras enterarse de que Butters y Stan se habían ido con el tal Fabrizio Alcarte a Roma. Clyde y Josh, quienes sostenían a Trent por ambos brazos para salvarle el pescuezo al pobre recepcionista asustado, se despidieron muy abochornados con una disculpa y salieron del hotel en medio de los gritos del furioso rubio.

Una vez fuera de la estancia, sorpresivamente Josh le dio un puñetazo a Trent en el rostro y le reclamó:

- ¡Sí serás hijo de puta, Boyett! ¡¿Cómo pudiste intentar agredir al pobre recepcionista, eh?! ¡El pobre hombre no tenía culpa alguna, carajo!

- ¡SÍ LO TENÍA PORQUE SABÍA QUE ERAN MENORES DE EDAD! – exclamó Trent.

- ¡Cabrón, no era motivo para que te comportes así! – le replicó Clyde - ¡Si quieres hallar a los chicos, tendrás qué calmarte!

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE CALMARME?!

- ¡A CLYDE NO LE ALZAS LA VOZ, CABRÓN! – exclamó Josh furioso - ¡Compórtate y cálmate ya, hijo de la fregada!

- ¡A LA MIERDA CON ESTO! ¡ME LARGO A CASA!

- Ya empezaste a sonar como Cartman – comentó Clyde.

- Y-… ¡Argh! ¡Coño!

Sentándose en un banquillo en la plaza pública, Trent suspiró y estuvo a punto de llorar; no obstante, Josh le puso una mano al hombro y le dijo:

- Cabrón, ya en serio, deberías de aprender a controlar ese carácter tuyo tan explosivo. Aún no comprendo como Butters pudo estar contigo.

- Con Butters soy distinto – replicó Boyett -. Con él no pierdo el control con toda facilidad.

- No pensaste lo mismo cuando estabas con Bebe.

Trent quiso replicar, mas no pudo hacerlo. Josh tenía razón en muchas cosas, especialmente sobre lo acontecido con Bebe y su relación con Butters. No debió haber accedido a hacerle el favor a Bebe de "calmar" sus antojos de hombre; haber hecho eso solo le ocasionó problemas y bien grandes con Butters, tan grandes que el chico había huido con Stan hacia esa parte del mundo sin que nadie, ni siquiera él, se enterara.

En cuanto al joven Marsh, Boyett maldijo para sus adentros la hora en que el pelinegro había tomado la idiota decisión de irse a Italia a conocer a un tipo que de seguro era un pervertido, un tratante de mujeres y jóvenes…

- ¡Hay que ir a Positano! – exclamó repentinamente con decisión mientras se levantaba y se volvía hacia Josh - ¡Hay que ir ya!

- ¿No podemos quedarnos por un día a turistear por Roma? – inquirió Clyde.

- ¡Ni puta madre! Tenemos una misión qué cumplir y un idiota y un chico a quién salvarles el culo. ¡Vámonos!

Josh y Clyde no tuvieron más remedio que ir tras el rubio y acompañarle.

_**&%&%&**_

- ¿Crees tú que si Trent estuviera aquí, le gustara esta estupenda vista? – inquirió Butters con una sonrisa mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje de la costa iluminado por el atardecer desde el balcón de la habitación en la que le había tocado compartir con Stan.

- Yo creo que sí – respondió el pelinegro -, si es que a Trent realmente le gustara viajar.

- Posiblemente… ¡Ah, Stan! ¡Italia es hermoso! ¡Tiene una bella costa! Positano… ¡Molto bello!

- Cierto, pero… ¿Por qué preguntaste sobre Trent, Butters? ¿Es que acaso ya lo extrañas?

- Bueno… Uhmmm… Sí, admito que lo extraño, pero… Stan, no es por nada, pero creo que debemos hablar un segundo sobre esto.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí… Ahora…

Los dos chicos se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en el balcón y Butters, un poco nervioso pero decidido, comentó:

- Stan, creo que Fabrizio tiene unas segundas intenciones para contigo.

- Bueno, eso es algo que había notado en Roma, aunque dudo mucho que sean malas.

- ¿Qué no son malas? ¡Por supuesto que lo son!

- Butters, creo que estás exagerando.

- Y dejarás de pensar eso luego de que diga lo que me comentó Leandro hace un rato mientras teníamos sexo.

Stan le miró extrañado mientras que Butters, dando un suspiro, empezó a hablar:

- Stan, Fabrizio no es quien dice ser.

- Butters…

- Espera a que termine de hablar, Stan. Espera… Y escucha… Stan, Fabrizio no es Fabrizio.

- Y si no es Fabrizio, ¿entonces quién es?

- Bueno… Fabrizio, como te he dicho, tiene segundas intenciones contigo, que es el de cumplir con una apuesta que había hecho con un rival suyo.

El pelinegro se sobresaltó mientras que Butters añadía:

- Créeme que yo no quería creerlo al principio, pero Leandro me lo juró y me lo perjuró en la cama. Stan… Fabrizio es en realidad…


End file.
